A Wolf and A Lamb
by Draga07
Summary: Shion Kaito merupakan seorang murid yang baru saja pindah ke salah satu sekolah di Tokyo. Walaupun baru 1 hari dia bersekolah di sekolah tersebut, tanpa sengaja, dia membuat seorang senior marah kepadanya dan menantangnya dalam sebuah permainan aneh yang dapat membuat jantung sang Shion menggila. Warnings : It's a shounen-ai fic. Rating might go up. Happy reading!
1. Stage 1 : Game Begins

A Wolf and A Lamb

.

.

_Disclaimer : All rights goes to Yamaha© and other company that made Vocaloid._

.

.

_Summary :_ Shion Kaito merupakan seorang murid yang baru saja pindah ke salah satu sekolah di Tokyo. Walaupun baru 1 hari dia bersekolah di sekolah tersebut, tanpa sengaja, dia membuat seorang senior marah kepada nya dan menantang nya dalam sebuah permainan aneh yang dapat membuat jantung sang Shion menggila.

.

.

_Warnings :_ Bisa ada _typo_, alur terlalu cepat, shounen-ai; bahkan bisa yaoi di kemudian hari, dan kurang menarik.

.

.

* * *

"Namaku Kaito Shion. Salam kenal semuanya."

Saat itu jam 7:15 pagi. Diriku sekarang berdiri di depan kelas sambil membungkuk ke semua orang. Semua orang langsung melirik diriku, bergumam satu sama lain, dan bercakap-cakap tentang hal yang pasti berkaitan dengan diriku.

Lalu, wali kelas ku, Hiyama Kiyoteru, berbicara kepada semua murid yang ada di kelas itu.

"Seperti yang telah kalian dengar, dia bernama Kaito. Dan dia akan menjadi teman baru kalian. Dia baru saja pindah dari luar kota. Jadi mohon perlakukan dia dengan baik, ya.."

"Baik sensei!"

. . . .

Aku pun segera berdiri tegak kembali. Lalu aku bertanya kepada Hiyama-sensei dimana aku akan duduk. Lalu sensei langsung menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong di dekat jendela.

'_Ah.., pasti aku disuruh duduk disitu'. _ Aku pun langsung berjalan menuju bangku tersebut sambil menyapa murid-murid yang kulewati. Senyuman mereka hangat, dan kelihatan nya mereka orang-orang yang baik.

* * *

TEEEET TEEEET

Ah, itu pasti bel istirahat. Cepat sekali, sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Mungkin karena sensei mengajar pelajaran Sejarah Dunia, salah satu pelajaran kesukaan ku. Jadi, karena terlalu fokus dengan pelajaran, tanpa sadar sudah jam 9:30.

. . . .

Dengan segera aku langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk ku dan segera menuju kantin. Namun sebuah suara menghentikan langkah ku.

"Kaitooo~ Mau kutemani ke kantin ?" Eh, itu Yuuma, teman sebangku ku.

"Bo-boleh. Tapi setidaknya jangan menggunakan kata 'temani'. Agak sedikit aneh untuk mendengar nya."

"Biar greget To." Oh wow, teman sebangku ku ternyata cukup aneh..

"Ya sudah ayo. Jam istirahat akan usai 20 menit lagi."

* * *

Kami akhirnya sampai di kantin. Dan ternyata, kantin lebih ramai daripada yang kubayangkan. Agak susah mencari tempat duduk tapi akhirnya kami menemukan sebuah meja kecil dengan 2 bangku.

"Hei To. Sepertinya _The Lunch Lady_ suka sama kamu."

"E-eh ? Jangan bercanda. Tadi mungkin cuma mau bercanda doang.."

"Tapi _The Lunch Lady_ tadi bilang kamu unyu-unyu. Jarang loh _Lunch Lady_ Meiko berbicara seperti itu." _Wait..,_ unyu-unyu..? _What is_ unyu-unyu..?

. . . .

Kami pun lalu menyantap makanan kami. Sebuah paket bento dengan semangkuk sup. Lalu, disaat aku tengah makan, Yuuma tiba-tiba berbicara.

"To, aku hampir lupa. Di sekolah ini, ada satu orang yang sebaiknya kamu hindari."

"Hmm? Siapa?"

Yuuma lalu meletakkan sumpit nya dan langsung berbicara dengan nada yang pelan, seperti berbisik. Apa ada yang ingin dia hindari, jadinya dia berbisik ?

"Namanya Gakupo. Kamui Gakupo. Murid kelas XII-B. Hanya karena dia atlit judo dan salah satu murid terpintar di sekolah ini, dia itu jadi sombong dan pendiam. Jika kau macam-macam dengannya, bisa-bisa kamu dihajar olehnya."

"Di-dihajar?"

"Ya. Dia itu juga terkenal karena sifat nya yang dingin dan mudah marah. Jadi sebaiknya kau berhati-hati jika di dekatnya."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Yuuma. Astaga, tidak kusangka ada orang seperti itu. Apa dia tidak menyadari perasaan orang lain jika dia mengacuhkan mereka atau marah kepada mereka seperti itu ? Seenaknya saja orang itu.

"To, aku tidak bermaksud menakuti loh. Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita lanjutkan saja makannya." Hoi ! Memangnya aku bisa tenang setelah kau mengatakan hal seperti itu ?!

. . . .

BRAAAAKK

Eh ? Bunyi apa itu ? Sesuatu yang jatuh ? Dan semua orang..., langsung terdiam.

Sunyi, tidak, sangat sunyi. Yuuma pun juga terdiam sejenak dan melihat kebelakangku. Tunggu, tidak hanya Yuuma; hampir semua murid melihat ke arah yang sama. Apa yang telah terjadi ?

"O-oi.. Yuuma. Ada apa..?"

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Yuuma hanya menunjuk kearah belakang ku. Akhirnya, aku menengok.

Kulihat ada seorang siswa berambut _honey blonde_ berdiri menunduk sambil gemetaran. Dilihat dari warna dasi nya, warna nya hijau. Berarti dia murid kelas X. Lalu disebelah kanan nya, ada seorang lelaki; berambut ungu panjang, sedang duduk menghadap nya. Dasi nya bewarna biru, berarti dia murid kelas XII.

Tapi tatapan kakak kelas itu, agak tajam dan menyeramkan. Serasa.., ada semacam hawa yang buruk keluar dari kakak kelas itu.

* * *

"KUBILANG DONBURI! BUKAN RAMEN! APA KAU TULI?!"

"Ma-maaf kak. Don-donburi nya tadi habis. Jadi.. jadi.."

"Cih. Anak seperti mu hanyalah sampah. Buat apa jadinya aku menolong mu waktu itu kalau hanya ini balasan mu? Aku yakin.., kau hanyalah beban di dunia ini."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dari kejauhan. Kasar sekali. Dia itu seorang senior, apa sepantas nya dia mengatakan itu ? Dan lagi, kenapa tidak ada yang membantu adik kelas itu ? Kenapa mereka semua hanya tertegun dan hanya melihatnya bagaikan sebuah pertunjukan ? Apa mereka tidak melihat kalau anak itu hampir menangis ?

Baiklah, ini sudah cukup. Ini sudah melewati batas.

Aku pun segera berdiri dari kursi. Setelah itu, aku berjalan menuju pria menyebalkan itu. Kuhiraukan teriakan Yuuma. Jangan berjalan ke dia ? Maaf saja..

..kau tidak tahu rasanya dimarahi seperti itu.

. . . .

Akhirnya aku sampai dihadapan kakak kelas menyebalkan ini. Aku berdiri di depan meja nya. Dia tidak menatapku, padahal aku di dekatnya. Sombong sekali..

"Hoi. Kumohon hentikan perbuatanmu. Kau menarik banyak perhatian orang disini. Dan lagi, anak itu hampir menangis."

Sialan. Dia masih tidak berpaling !

"HOI! Kubilang hentikan! Segera lah minta maaf kepada nya!"

Sesaat setelah itu, murid-murid dibelakang ku mulai bergumam tidak jelas. Ruangan kantin mulai ramai, tapi entah mengapa, rasa ramai itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Tiba-tiba saja, mata kakak kelas itu mulai melirik kearah ku. Tatapan dingin dan menusuk. Itulah yang kurasakan.

"Heehh? Kau menantangku? Lagipula, aku pernah menolong bocah ini dari serangan berandalan di dekat sekolah. Jadi, sudah sepantasnya dia membalas budi kebaikan yang telah kulakukan 'kan ? Apa ada yang salah..?"

PLAAAKK

"Tentu saja! Bukan seperti itu kata-kata yang seorang senior ucapkan kepada adik kelas nya! Seorang kakak kelas adalah seseorang yang seharusnya baik dan tidak kasar. Apa yang sebenarnya kakak pikirkan?!" Secara tak sengaja, tadi.. tangan kanan ku menampar pipi kiri kakak itu. Astaga, kenapa jadi begini ?!

"...'kakak'? Kau memanggilku 'kakak'? Kau satu tingkat dibawahku..?"

"..." Sial. Dia pasti akan bilang kalau memarahi kakak kelas juga hal yang buruk. Dan lagi.., aku menamparnya ! Aaaahh ! Bodoh nya diriku !

Aku merasa bingung. Serasa ada banyak pasang mata melihat kearah ku. Belum lagi, mata tajam dari kakak kelas ini. Keringat ku mulai mengalir. Kepala ku serasa pusing. Kaki ku gemetaran. Apa yang harus kulakukan ?

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Aku langsung menerobos orang-orang dan segera berlari keluar dari kantin.

"Hei Kaito! Tunggu aku!" Yuuma, tolong.. biarkan aku sendiri dulu.

* * *

Aku terus berlari dan berlari tanpa tujuan. Hingga akhirnya aku sampai di atap sekolah.

"Hosh.., hosh." Nafas ku nyaris mau habis. Serasa melarikan diri dari kejaran kegelapan yang terus merambat kearah mu.

"Menampar. Aku baru saja.. menampar seorang kakak kelas". Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini ? Apa yang kuperbuat barusan ? Tidak, mengapa aku melakukan itu ?

KRIIEETT

"Kaito! Untung saja masih bisa kukejar."

"Yuu..ma.."

"BaKaito! Sudah kubilang tadi hentikan, kamu malah terus berjalan kearah nya! Apa telinga mu sedikit bermasalah?"

"...kenapa.., kau disini?"

"Tentu saja untuk memastikan kau tidak apa-apa. Sudah kubilang, jangan berurusan dengan Kamui Gakupo! Dan sekarang.., kau baru saja membuat nya marah!"

Kamui.. Gakupo ? Eh ? Tunggu dulu..

"Heh ? Apa yang kau bicarakan Yuu-"

"Pria tadi.., ADALAH KAMUI GAKUPO!"

* * *

"Fuuuh. Sekarang sudah jam 14:23. Selama itukah aku menolong Leon-sensei membawa kertas-kertas tugas tadi..?"

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah untuk menuju tempat loker sepatu. Sekolah ini menjadi sedikit seram jika sudah sepi. Hanya langkah kaki ku yang terdengar, menggema di sekitar lorong.

"Hiii... Suasana seperti ini.., cocok kalau misalnya ada seseorang yang akan mendekap mu dari belakang. Dan setelah itu, mereka akan langsung membunuh korban nya." Oh ya Tuhan, hentikan pikiran negatif mu itu, Kaito !

. . . .

Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada beban besar diatas kepala ku. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau pria menyebalkan itu adalah Kamui.

"Habis sudah. Dan lagi, ini hari pertama ku bersekolah disini."_ I'll be dead for sure ! _

Aku pun segera membuka loker ku dan mengganti sepatu ku.

"Yosh! Saat sampai rumah, aku akan mandi lalu tidur sia-HMPH!"

A-a-apa ini ?! Tangan ? Sebuah telapak tangan ?! TANGAN SIAPA INI ?! DAN KENAPA MENDEKAP KU ?!

BRUUUKK

"HMMMPPHH ! HHMMMPPPHHH !" Sial, kekuataan tangan nya kuat. Jempol dan telunjuk nya menekan wajahku terlalu kuat.

".. kau membuat ku kesal tadi. Lain kali perhatikan lawan bicara mu!"

Su-suara ini..! Tidak salah lagi..!

"Kita bertemu lagi, Domba Kecil.."

* * *

Ka-Kamui ! Ga-Gakupo Kamui !

"HMMMPPPHHH! HMMPPPHH!" Uuurrgghh ! Lengan kiri nya menekan dada ku ke loker. Dan lagi, tangan kanan nya mendekap ku terlalu kencang !

Sesak.., SESAK !

"Ada apa, Domba Kecil ? Kurasa kekuataan mu hanya terletak pada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kecil mu itu."

..rasanya sakit. Rasa nya muka ku bisa berdarah dan jemari nya dapat merobek kulit ku. Dia menekan ku ke loker terlalu kuat. Tubuh ku kaku seketika. Tangan maupun kaki ku rasanya susah untuk digerakan.

"...heh ? Kau menangis..?"

...iya. Tiba-tiba, pipiku terasa basah. Pandangan ku juga mulai kabur. Ternyata.., aku selemah ini..?

"..ahahahaha! Kau ini cukup menarik ya! Hanya bisa berlagak berani jika banyak orang tapi ternyata kau hanyalah seorang yang penakut dan lemah!"

Akhirnya dia melepaskan tangan nya. Kupikir aku akan mati di detik itu juga. Dada ku sakit, tulang pipi ku terasa sakit seperti terkena pukulan palu. Kamui Gakupo..., ternyata bisa seseram ini.

Aku langsung terduduk. Rasanya seluruh energi yang ku punya telah terhisap. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas berkali-kali.

"Hosh.., hosh.., hosh.., hosh.."

Aku bisa merasakan kalau mata nya melihat ke arah ku. Dia hanya berdiri begitu saja, tidak menolong ataupun menanyakan apakah aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya menunduk, tidak berani untuk melihat mata nya yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi amarah dan rasa kesal.

Aku benar-benar seorang pecundang ya..

"...Shion 'kan ? Kau murid baru kelas XI-C 'kan?"

...eh ? Ba-bagaimana.., dia bisa tahu ?

"Maukah.., kau bermain dengan ku?"

"...permainan.. macam apa?"

"Serigala.. dan Domba."

Eh ? Seri..gala ? Domba..? Permainan kejar-kejaran ? Apa maksudnya ?

"Aku akan menjadi serigala, sementara kau menjadi domba nya."

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi domba nya..?!"

Lalu dia tiba-tiba berjongkok disamping kiriku dan berbisik, "kau mangsa yang menarik. Domba yang dapat membuat para serigala tertarik."

"...!" A-apa-apaan tadi ?! Dan lagi.., kenapa aku berdebar-debar ?!

"Jika kau menang, aku tidak akan mengganggu mu dan aku akan berusaha untuk merubah sifat ku. Tapi, jika aku yang menang..., kau harus melakukan apapun yang kuperintahkan. Apa kau setuju..?"

Tidak akan mengganggu, lalu mengubah sifat kasar nya itu. Cukup menarik. Tapi, kalau misalnya aku kalah... tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Jadi bagaimana, Domba Kecil? Berani menerima tantangan ku..?"

Kalau aku menolak, aku akan dianggap pecundang. Tapi kalau aku terima, dan kalah, aku harus melakukan semua yang diperintahkan nya. Taruhan nya besar. Tapi...

"..kuterima. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap untuk merombak habis kata-kata kasar dari kamus mu."

"Heh. Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Lalu peraturan nya..? Apa yang harus kulakukan sebagai Domba ?"

Senpai itu terdiam sejenak. Sekitar 5 detik aku menunggu lalu dia berdiri dan tersenyum.

"Jangan sampai 'jatuh' ke jebakan serigala. Jika kau menyerah atau 'jatuh', kau kalah. Mengerti..?"

"_You're on senpai._ Mari kita lihat siapa yang akan bertekuk lutut duluan."

* * *

Saat itu, kupercaya bahwa aku bisa menang dengan mudah di permainan ini. Tapi seiring waktu berjalan, kusadari..

...permainan ini, lebih berbahaya daripada yang kukira.

* * *

_Stage 1/12 : Completed._

* * *

Yo, yo, yo~! Author GaJe is back~! *nggak-ada-yang-nanya-hoi*

Jadi, ini adalah fic GakuKai author yang... ketiga ( mungkin ). *shot*

Semoga readers menyukai nya~! ( _ _ )


	2. Stage 2 : Lick

A Wolf and A Lamb

.

.

_Disclaimer : All rights goes to Yamaha© and other company that made Vocaloid._

.

.

_Summary :_ Shion Kaito merupakan seorang murid yang baru saja pindah ke salah satu sekolah di Tokyo. Walaupun baru 1 hari dia bersekolah di sekolah tersebut, tanpa sengaja, dia membuat seorang senior marah kepada nya dan menantang nya dalam sebuah permainan aneh yang dapat membuat jantung sang Shion menggila.

.

.

_Warnings :_ Bisa ada typo, alur terlalu cepat, shounen-ai; bahkan bisa yaoi di kemudian hari, dan kurang menarik.

.

.

* * *

Pagi ini merupakan pagi yang cukup cerah. Langit biru, awan menghiasi langit, dan angin pagi yang sejuk. Tapi sayang aku terlambat jadi hal-hal indah seperti itu kuacuhkan.

. . . .

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita akan mengadakan lari estafet. Apa kalian siap?"

"Siap!"

Sekarang adalah pelajaran Olahraga. Miriam-sensei; guru Olahraga kelas ku, langsung membagi kami menjadi beberapa tim. Aku satu tim dengan Yuuma, pelari tercepat di kelas ku; Mikuo, dan salah satu pemain basket sekolah ini; Zeito.

Aku ditempatkan sebagai pelari nomor 3. Tapi entah kenapa kepala ku sangat berat dan tubuh ku cukup lelah.

"Bersedia..., siap..., YA !"

. . . .

Zeito sekarang berlari kearah ku. Langkah nya cepat sekali... Aku sampai cukup tertegun melihatnya.

"KAITO! Cepat berikan ke Yuuma! _Go go!"_ Siap. Akan kulaksanakan !

. . . .

Aku sekarang berlari sekuat tenaga menuju Yuuma. Yuuma juga sudah mulai tidak sabar menunggu tongkat ini sampai di tangan nya. Ayolah Kaito. Cepat !

Lalu entah kenapa, diriku mulai bergerak ke kanan hingga akhirnya..

BRAAKK

Uuuuhhh. Aku.., terjatuh.., menabrak pelari lain ? Dan lagi, aku jatuh terlungkup..?

"KAITO ! Kau nggak apa-apa?"

"Yuum- aduduh aduh. Kaki kiri ku.." Entah kenapa, tulang kering kaki kiri ku terasa sakit. Apa sekeras itu tadi aku terjatuh ?

Miriam-sensei lalu menghampiri ku. Dengan segera, beliau meraih kaki kiriku, "pantas saja sakit. Kaki mu berdarah Shion-kun. Kamu harus ke UKS."

...astaga. Be-benar ! Dan lagi, luka ku sudah hampir tertutup dengan pasir dan debu. Waduh, harus segera dibersihkan ini !

"Kaito, kau bisa bangun? Aku akan bawa kau ke UKS, bagaimana?"

"Yuuma-kun..."

"Mohon bantuan nya ya, Yuuma. Ibu mengandalkan mu.."

"Siap bu.."

* * *

Yuuma lalu membawa ku ke UKS dengan menyangga lengan kanan ku ke bahu nya. Sebenarnya, ini hanya luka kecil, tapi entah kenapa diriku merasa lemas. Energi ku seperti menghilang begitu saja.

"Kau ini To. Lari estafet saja sudah sebegitu parahnya, apalagi lari marathon? Ckckck..."

"Ya maaf saja jika tiba-tiba kepala ku terasa pusing mendadak tadi. Gara-gara aku.., tim kita kalah ya..?"

"Baka! Kau malah mementingkan hal itu! Kesehatan mu adalah hal yang harus kau khawatirkan sekarang!"

Seperti biasa, dia sering memarahiku seperti ini jika aku ceroboh atau membuat suatu kesalahan. Terlalu berlebihan sifatnya. Tapi sifat itulah yang membuatku tersenyum.

* * *

Akhirnya, kami sampai di ruang UKS. Yuuma pun lalu menggeser pintu UKS yang berada dihadapan kita sekarang.

Setelah masuk, seorang suster menghampiri kami dan segera menuntun kami ke salah satu ranjang UKS.

"Yukari-san, temanku ini barusan terjatuh saat sedang melakukan lari estafet. Akibatnya, kaki kirinya sekarang terluka dan sepertinya luka nya mulai kotor. Mohon bantuan nya.."

Yukari-san lalu duduk disampingku, dan sempat melirik ke arah kaki kiri ku. Tak lama kemudian, dia lalu kembali melihat mukaku, "nama mu siapa?"

"..Kaito. Kaito Shion. Murid kelas XI-C. Mohon bantuan nya."

Suster itu hanya tersenyum kepadaku. Astaga, senyuman seorang perempuan ! Aku paling tidak tahan dengan senyuman seorang perempuan !

"Ya sudah To. Aku balik dulu ke lapangan ya. Semoga cepat sembuh."

"Aaah. Iya.."

* * *

Yukari-san kemudian mengambil sebuah handuk putih kecil, sebotol antiseptik, kapas, perban, dan semangkuk air untuk membersihkan lukaku.

"A-aa-aaaa. Sakiiitt.."

"Sabarlah sebentar. Setelah dibersihkan lukamu, nanti akan kupakaikan antiseptik lalu diperban. Jangan nangis dulu ya.." ucapnya dengan senyum jahil. Oh ya Tuhan, kenapa orang-orang yang berada disekitar ku adalah orang-orang yang aneh ?!

. . . .

Sekarang aku berada di atas kasur. Yukari-san bilang bahwa dia akan mengambilkan aku semangkuk bubur di kantin. Ternyata karena aku kurang tidur tadi malam; ditambah pula melewatkan sarapan, aku menjadi lemas dan kehilangkan konsentrasi.

"Mungkin..., aku tidur dulu saja; sambil menunggu Yukari-san.."

Tak lama kemudian, aku pun memejamkan mataku. Tanpa mengetahui kejadian selanjutnya..

* * *

..entah kenapa, aku merasa ada semacam benda yang berat diatas ku sekarang. Dan lagi, kedua kaki ku serasa tertindih dan terkunci. Kedua tanganku juga, seperti ada yang menahan nya di depan dadaku.

Mimpi buruk atau kenyataan ? Tidak, rasanya tulangku dihancurkan secara perlahan. Berarti ini nyata !

"Hitsuji-kun, disaat seperti ini, seharusnya kamu waspada.."

Telinga kiriku seperti dihembus nafas pelan seseorang. Hawa nya, desahan nya, suara nya. Tunggu.., suara nya.. Suara ini !

Dalam waktu sekejap, aku membuka mataku, mencoba meyakinkan diriku bahwa itu bukan diri nya.

"Ohayou, Domba ku yang manis.."

"Ga-gakupo-senpai..."

* * *

Posisi ku sekarang terlentang dihadapan nya. Kedua tanganku dikunci oleh telapak tangan kiri nya yang besar. Kedua kakinya menahan kedua kaki ku sehingga kaki ku tak bisa kugerakkan. Dan sialnya.., kenapa muka nya harus dekat dengan muka ku ?!

"Hee..? Jadi memang benar kau ada disini? Tak kusangka Domba ku akan terluka. Domba yang lemah.."

"Cih. Maaf saja. Terkadang domba bisa ceroboh juga 'kan? Apa ada yang salah dengan hal itu, senpai?" Sial. Keringatku mulai mengucur, pandangan ku mulai kabur lagi. Yukari-san, cepatlah datang kesini ! "..kenapa senpai ada disini? Bukannya sekarang belum jam istirahat?"

"...pelajaran nya membosankan. Aku langsung keluar dari situ daripada aku pingsan karena rasa bosan. Dan lagi..." Ti-tidak ! Jangan dekatkan muka mu ke telinga kiri ku !

"...mari lanjutkan 'permainan' kita, Shion. Sekarang juga." Tangan kanan nya tiba-tiba meraih kearah lutut kaki kiriku. Dan dengan segera, dia menekuk lutut kiriku supaya tulang kering ku berada dihadapan nya.

"Tu-tunggu..! Gakupo-senpai!" Dia menghiraukan teriakan ku. Lalu tanpa kusadari, perban yang ada di kaki ku dirobek begitu saja oleh jemari-jemari nya.

"Senpai! Kumohon hentikan!" Kaki kanan ku masih dikunci olehnya. Tangan kiri nya masih menahan kedua pergelangan tangan ku. Serius, senpai ini mau melakukan apa ?!

Gakupo-senpai lalu mendekatkan muka nya kearah tulang kering ku. Menghela nafas di dekat lukaku.

"Cih. Cuma luka kecil seperti ini.." Lalu hal yang tidak terduga terjadi..

"...n-ngghh. Nn-nnghh. He-hentikan senpai!" Lidah nya lalu berlalu-lalang disekitar lukaku. Air liur nya terus membasahi kaki ku. Nafas desahan nya dapat kurasakan hingga nyaris membuat geli kulitku.

"Nnngghh.., n-nnghh. Hentikan, kumohon. Luka ku sudah sembuh. Jadi tolong hentikan.."

"..tidak mau."

"Ta-tapi kalau mi-misalnya ada yang datang...?"

"..tetap tidak mau. Aku ingin menyicipi mu. Rasa manis yang akan terus diingat oleh lidah ku ini."

BADUMP BADUMP

Ja-jantung ku.. sial. Detak nya mulai tidak beraturan ! Huwaaa ! Kenapa jadi begini ?!

Dapat kurasakan lidah, gigi, dan bibir Gakupo-senpai di sekitar luka ku. Dia.., seperti menghisap dagingku.

"A-aaa-aahh~ Hentikan, kumohon!" Lalu kurasakan telapak kanan nya meraih dagu ku. Tatapan nya semakin mendekati muka ku. Muka nya sekarang berada di hadapan ku.

"Bisakah kau diamlah sebentar? Jika kau memberontak, akan kulahap kau hidup-hidup." Pandangan nya, aura yang berada di sekeliling nya; suram dan mengancam. Rambut panjangnya mendarat disekitar leherku, dadaku, dan samping kepala ku. Dan kusadari bahwa jarak muka kami hanya 10-ah tidak; 7 cm-bukan lagi; 4 cm-lebih dekat; jantungku sekarang mulai berdetak lebih kencang. Nafas nya mulai menerpa muka ku.

2 cm.., lalu 1 cm.. Apa dia.., ingin..

"Kaitooo-kuuunn~ Aku telah kembali~ Ayo santap buburmu~" Suara itu.., Yukari-san !

* * *

"Cih. Mengganggu suasana saja." Tak lama, Gakupo mulai menjauh dari ku. Kaki ku telah lepas dari kaki nya, tangan ku mulai dilepas. Dia pun segera menyingkir dan segera berdiri disamping kasur ku.

"Ara..? Ga-gakupo Kamui?! Kenapa..?"

"Maaf tadi saya hanya numpang tidur sebentar disini, sus. Saya duluan.."

"H-hei hei! Tidak sopan sekali! Kembalilah kau kesini!"

Dan dengan begitu, suara langkah nya mulai samar. Hingga akhirnya hilang, tak terdengar.

"Orang itu.., benar-benar 'deh. Dia salah satu murid yang paling tidak kusuka. Kaito-kun, kau tidak diapa-apakan 'kan oleh dia?"

"...ah tidak. Dia tadi hanya tidur 'kok. Ya walaupun awalnya saya cukup kaget karena dia disini.."

"Ya asalkan kamu baik-baik sa- eh perban mu lepas?"

"...hmm? Wah aku tidak sadar."

"Sudah. Kuperbaiki lagi perbanmu, ya?"

* * *

Hari demi hari kulewati rintangan yang ada. Aku hanya bisa pasrah akan hal-hal yang telah terjadi. Tapi ini.., lebih rumit dan menyebalkan dari yang kukira.

* * *

_Stage 2/12 : Completed._

* * *

**Balasan Review.  
**

_Chalice07 : _Sayang saya tidak suka uke shota. Jadinya saya tidak terlalu peduli dengannya... Fufufu~ *dilempar ke got*. Hehe, saya ingin mencoba jika Gakupo bisa menjadi uhuk-sadisticseme-uhuk. #plaakk.

_vermiehans :_ Hehe, memang cerita nya shounen-ai kak. "Permainan" nya nanti seperti goda-menggoda-digoda ( ? ) #plaakk. Dan..., Masaki..?_ How did you know..?_ *dicincang*.

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca _and_ _see you in the next chapter readers~!_

_( Attention : For those who have read my fic, I also accept an English review. So if you want to give a review, just go ahead. I'll be happy to read it~  
And I've been thinking to create this fic using English. Just send me a message or a review if you agree ahem-although the result will be a little bit a mess or there will be some wrong tenses-ahem *sweatdrop*. ) _


	3. Stage 3 : Pocky Game

A Wolf and A Lamb

.

.

_Disclaimer : All rights goes to Yamaha© and other company that made Vocaloid._

.

.

_Summary :_ Shion Kaito merupakan seorang murid yang baru saja pindah ke salah satu sekolah di Tokyo. Walaupun baru 1 hari dia bersekolah di sekolah tersebut, tanpa sengaja, dia membuat seorang senior marah kepada nya dan menantang nya dalam sebuah permainan aneh yang dapat membuat jantung sang Shion menggila.

.

.

_Warnings :_ Bisa ada _typo_, alur terlalu cepat, shounen-ai; bahkan bisa yaoi di kemudian hari, dan kurang menarik.

.

.

* * *

TEEEET TEEEET

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Gila, otak ku nyaris _error_ karena pelajaran Matematika barusan. Dan lagi, minggu depan ulangan. _Nooo !_

Yuuma tadi tidak sempat masuk karena terkena demam sejak kemarin. Waduh, semoga cepat sembuh. Kalau misalnya bocah itu tidak masuk besok, akan kucoba untuk menjenguknya.

. . . .

Setalah mengambil makanan, akupun duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia.

"Itadakimasu!"

Lalu, tidak lama kemudian, anak _honey-blonde _yang beberapa minggu yang lalu di _bully_ itu menghampiri ku. Dapat terlihat kalau dia agak malu saat ingin berbicara denganku. Tenanglah, aku ini bukan Godzilla 'kok.

Akhirnya, dia mulai berbicara, "...ano, Anda Kaito Shion? Shion-senpai dari kelas XI-C? Te-terima kasih karena telah menolong ku waktu itu. Aku minta maaf karena telah melibatkan Shion-senpai. Dan baru sekarang aku membalas budi senpai. Gomenasai!"

Tiba-tiba saja, dia membungkuk dihadapan ku ! Dan lagi, banyak yang melihat !

"Awawawa! He-hentikan! Ti-tidak usah sampai berbungkuk seperti itu. Kau menarik banyak perhatian orang. Da-dan lagi, boleh kutahu nama mu?"

Sekitar 3 detik kemudian, anak itu berdiri kembali. Dengan mata yang cukup berkaca-kaca, dia lalu berbicara kembali.

"Len! Kagamine Len! Salam kenal, Shion-senpai~!"

. . . .

Akhirnya kami berdua makan bersama. Dirinya baru selesai makan _Banana Split_, sementara aku masih mengunyah keripik yang baru kemarin aku beli.

"Ano, senpai..."

"...hmm? Kenapa?"

"...aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Kalau Shion-senpai waktu itu tidak ada, mungkin aku sudah akan menangis."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa 'kok. Yang penting kamu tak apa."

Len-kun lalu terdiam sejenak. Lalu, dia seperti sedang meraih sesuatu didalam saku jas sekolahnya.

"Shion-senpai, maaf jika ini kurang cukup tapi kukasih senpai Pocky saja ya. Maaf..."

"Po-pocky? Aku suka Pocky! Wah, terima kasih Len-kun. Dan jangan sedih, ini sudah cukup 'kok."

"Aaah~ Aku senang kalau senpai menerimanya~!"

* * *

Setelah makan dan berpisah dari Len-kun, aku pun lalu menuju ke atap sekolah. Mencari angin sejuk setelah pelajaran yang susah dapat membuat diriku segar kembali.

KRIEEETT

"Huuuuaaahh~ _Timing_-nya tepat pula~ Anginnya mulai menerpa diriku~!"

Semilir angin mulai berhembus dari arah kiri ku. Aku hanya dapat menutup kedua mataku, agar dapat merasakan lembutnya dan sejuknya tiupan angin.

Namun rasa senang itu hancur seketika saat ada suara yang memanggil, "oi, sedang apa kau? Sok dramatis sekali."

_Dear Lord, why is he here ?!_ Kenapa Gakupo-senpai ada disini ?!

"Lanjutkan saja aksi mu tadi. Paling-paling aku hanya akan tertawa." Sial ! Mengganggu orang saja ! Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan dia 'sih ?!

. . . .

Sebenarnya tadi aku mau turun kembali, tapi Gakupo-senpai melarangku untuk turun. Katanya turunnya saat bel masuk sudah berbunyi saja.

Nyesek tahu kalau aku didekat mu senpai. Nyesek, nyesek !

* * *

KRAUUKK KRAUUKK

"Berisik. Kamu makan apaan sih To, sampai berisik begitu?"

"Idih. Yang makan siapa, kenapa kamu yang protes?"

"Bunyinya mengganggu. Makan lebih pelan."

KRAAUUUKK! KRAAUUKK!

"Oi! Kamu ingin aku lempar dari sini?!"

"Lagian kenapa aku nggak boleh turun, hah?! Jadi salah siapa coba ?! Weeekkk~"

Nge-_troll _seorang senpai itu, rasanya mantaps~!

. . . .

"Lagian kamu makan apaan 'sih? Dasar, makan jangan nafsu juga 'kali."

"Kenapa? Aku barusan dikasih sekotak Pocky oleh Len-kun. Tidak akan kuberikan satu batang pun kepada mu."

Lalu, entah aku salah bicara atau apa, tiba-tiba saja, senpai itu dengan segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kearah ku. Setelah sampai di hadapan ku, dia lalu mengambil salah satu pocky. Dan memegangnya; pocky itu seperti menunjuk kearah ku.

"Hei! Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan memberikan pocky ini ke sen-"

"Cukup. Gigit ujungnya, sekarang."

"...? A-apa maksud sen-"

"Sudah. Gigit saja bagian cokelatnya. Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri."

Tanpa tahu apa-apa, aku langsung menggigit ujung pocky tersebut.

KRAAKK

Tapi yang kudapat setelah itu adalah sebuah pukulan diatas kepala.

"Hei, hei! Sakit tahu! Kenapa kau menjitakku? Seperti yang kau katakkan, gigit 'kan?"

"Maksudku jangan sampai patah pocky nya, BaKaito."

"Ish, karena itu, kalau bicara yang jelas. Kau sengaja ya?!" Andaikan aku punya semacam _Death Note_, sudah pasti akan kutulis nama senpai ini duluan!

"Sudah! Ulangi lagi! Dan kali ini**, jangan sampai patah**."

"Hah? Sudah kukatakan 'kan; kalau aku tidak akan mau memberikan pocky ini ke senpa-"

"...kau menyerah, hitsuji-kun? Ini termasuk di 'permainan' kita 'loh. Yah aku 'sih tidak akan memaksa tapi, kalau kau tidak mau, kuanggap kau gagal dan kau harus melaksanakan apa yang kumau."

_...oh God. Can you kill him, like, right now ?! I seriously hate him ! _

"...baiklah. Akan kuusahakan agar tidak patah."

"_Good boy. Now, shall we...?"_

* * *

Ternyata mencari angin segar di atap saja dapat membawa malapetaka ! Padahal aku lagi tidak mau melihat muka abstrak senpai yang satu ini ! _Uuurrgghhh, I really want to go back now !_

"...siap, Shion-kun?"

"Uuurrghh, rasanya aku sakit perut."

"Alasan macam apa itu?! Tidak bermutu sekali. Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Ayo, ambil pocky-nya. Dan cepat gigit ujungnya."

Astaga, pikiran senpai ini benar-benar sangat tidak dapat diprediksi ! Buat apa aku gigit ujungnya, tapi tidak boleh kumakan ? Apa maksudnya ini ?!

. . . .

"Sudah 'nih. Terus kalau nggak boleh patah, harus kuapain sekarang pocky nya?" Mungkin, itu merupakan pertanyaan terbodoh dan hal terburuk yang pernah kulakukan. Pasalnya, ini senpai mulai menggigit ujung yang satunya ! Oh meh God, kenapa... KENAPA ?!

"...nah sekarang, gigit terus pocky-nya hingga habis. Tapi ingat, jangan sampai kau lepaskan gigitan mu dari pocky ini."

ASDFGHJKL ?! I-ini... KALAU MISALNYA HABIS..!

Aku pun lalu melepaskan gigitan ku dari pocky itu, sehingga pocky-nya sepenuhnya ada di gigitan Gakupo-senpai.

"BAKAITO! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN LEPAS!"

"Ta-tapi senpai, kalau pocky-nya ha-habis..."

"SUDAH KUBILANG! LEBIH CEPAT, LEBIH BAIK! GIGIT SEKARANG SEBELUM BEL MASUK BERBUNYI!"

Oh tidak, nada suaranya mulai meninggi, berarti dia benar-benar marah. Tapi, apa senpai itu sadar kalau misalnya kita saling gigit pocky itu, kemungkinan aku dan senpai itu akan...

* * *

Akhirnya daripada dimarahi lagi, aku pun kembali menggigit pocky tadi. Astaga, ini benar-benar memalukan. Kenapa juga senpai ini menyuruhku melakukan ini ?

"Siap, BaKaito?"

"I-iya..."

. . . .

Kami pun lalu saling menggigit ujung pocky tersebut. Pocky nya 'sih memang enak, tapi kalau aku memalingkan wajahku ke depan, rasa pocky tersebut menjadi sedikit hambar.

Semakin lama digigit, semakin dekat jarak mukaku dengan muka Gakupo-senpai. Kalau aku lepas, nanti dia akan marah lagi; ah bukan marah, bisa-bisa dia akan membunuhku. Tapi posisi seperti ini, sungguh, membuat jantung dapat berdetak tidak karuan ! Dan lagi, bunyi detakannya menjadi lebih keras seiiring pocky ini semakin pendek !

BADUMP BADUMP BADUMP BADUMP

Uuuuurrgghh, rasanya ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin. JARAK MUKA KAMI HANYA SETENGAH JENGKAL SEKARANG !

5 cm... 4 cm...

BADUMP BADUMP BADUMP BADUMP

Akupun hanya bisa menggigit sambil memejamkan kedua mataku sekuat mungkin. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihat mukanya.

Keringatku mulai membasahi wajahku, kedua telapak tanganku sudah berada didepan dadaku; seperti sedang bersiap-siap ingin mendorong senpai ini. Aku ingin ini cepat berakhir !

BADUMP BADUMP BADUMP BADUMP

Oh bel sekolah, cepatlah kau berbunyi ! Aku sudah mulai tidak tahan !

* * *

...eh ? Seharusnya, pocky-nya sudah habis. Kok rasanya pocky-nya masih tersisa sekitar 3 cm ?

Aku pun lalu membuka mataku. Aku hanya memandanginya, memandang mukanya yang entah menahan rasa kesal atau malu. Lalu dia tersenyum, lalu berkata, "kau sungguh mengharapkan bahwa aku akan menggigit ini sampai habis?"

TEEEET TEEEET

Tanpa aba-aba, senpai lalu melepaskan gigitannya. Membuat nafas pelannya menjauh dari hadapan mukaku.

"Ah, sudah bel masuk. Ya sampai disini saja sekarang." Gakupo-senpai lalu berjalan kearah pintu tangga, meninggalkan aku yang masih berdiri gemetaran. Apa itu ? Kenapa jadi begini ? Tadi itu apa ? Kenapa aku harus mengigit pocky dengannya ? Pikiran ku mulai tercampur aduk. Aku tidak tahu harus berpikir apa.

KRIEEET

Senpai sudah membuka pintunya. Aku masih berdiri, belum berpaling ke arah pintu tangga. Namun, suaranya mengagetkan ku, "tadi 'permainan' yang cukup menyenangkan. Mau coba lagi lain kali?"

"..."

Sempat aku terdiam sejenak, mencoba untuk kembali ke kenyataan. Lalu aku berbalik, menghadap senpai itu, "...! tidak mau! Buat apa aku memainkan permainan aneh seperti itu lagi?! Bel masuk sudah berbunyi tadi! Sudah, masuk dulu saja sana!"

Angin lalu menerpa dari arah kanan ku. Aku sudah menampilkan ekspresi marah ku kepadanya. Baru kali ini aku sekesal ini. Baru kali ini saja.

Namun, senpai itu malah tersenyum ! Dan lagi, nyaris tertawa kecil ! AAAHHH ! Ini senpai beneran mau mati ya ?!

"...hehe. Pilihanku memang tepat. Domba kecil seperti mu memang sangat menarik. Dapat membuat para serigala semakin nafsu. Rasa adrenalin untuk mengejar domba seperti itu sungguh dapat memompa semangat mereka untuk benar-benar menangkap mangsa itu. Baiklah Shion, tunggu saja, akan aku buat kau lemah. Akan kubuat kau seperti domba lainnya, rapuh dan tidak berdaya."

* * *

Sambil berjalan ke kelas, aku masih memikirkan kata-kata Gakupo-senpai. Tapi tetap saja, aku masih tidak mengerti maksud tersembunyi dari kata-kata itu. Dan entah mengapa, saat senpai melepaskan gigitannya tadi, aku merasa...

...amat teramat sedih.

* * *

_Stage 3/12 : Completed._

* * *

**Balasan Review.**

_vermiehans :_ -Gakupo waktu itu nggak sengaja ngelewatin UKS, dan kebetulan melihat Kaito yang lagi terluka. Jadinya, tanpa komando, dia langsung ngacir ( ? ) nyari Kaito setelah Yukari pergi. -Yuuma ya.., bisa normal bisa tidak. Tapi mau nya enggak normal #authorsadis #plaakk. Oh dan _first kiss_ itu nanti. Masih lama.. *shot*

_Chalice07 :_ Yosh! Gakupo nanti akan punya saingan ( walaupun masih nanti #inispoilerloh #plaakk ). Memang sengaja saya buatnya supaya fujoshi _mode_ nya langsung _on_~ #dilempar. Dan nyaris M ? Nanti akan saya usahakan.. #ingatumurhoi.

_Hikari Shourai :_ Hikaaaaa-saaaann~~!_ I miss yu so mach~!_ #dibuang-ke-laut. Seperti biasa, saya bisa belajar banyak tentang cara menulis fic yang benar dari Anda. ^^ Dan saya cukup kaget saat Hika-san menulis kalau Hika-san bacanya saat jam pelajaran. *shot* Dan seperti nya kemuculan Yukari cukup mengganggu adegan ahay ( ? ) GakuKai, ya ? #dilindes.

_CatPhones :_ Yo! I hope you satisfied with this chapter~!

_tail-dei-dei-mon :_ -"Wolf and Lamb" itu memang aslinya tentang "kejar-kejaran". Entahlah apa yang muncul di pikiran author fujoshi binti gaje ini. Jadinya ceritanya menjadi seperti yang telah Anda baca. -Saya suka GakuKai, yaoi nya gereget~! #plaakk-plookk.

_NaHaZa :_ Saya juga punya 3 kata buat Anda : Anda luar biasa~! *shot* Kalau tentang author yang bagus, seperti nya asalkan kita memang niat dan berani menyalurkan cerita kita sendiri, hasil nya akan bagus. ^^

* * *

_See you all in the next chapter~!_


	4. Extra Stage : The Wolf Life

A Wolf and A Lamb

.

.

_Disclaimer : All rights goes to Yamaha© and other company that made Vocaloid._

.

.

_Summary :_ Shion Kaito merupakan seorang murid yang baru saja pindah ke salah satu sekolah di Tokyo. Walaupun baru 1 hari dia bersekolah di sekolah tersebut, tanpa sengaja, dia membuat seorang senior marah kepada nya dan menantang nya dalam sebuah permainan aneh yang dapat membuat jantung sang Shion menggila.

.

.

_Warnings :_ Bisa ada _typo_, alur terlalu cepat, shounen-ai; bahkan bisa yaoi di kemudian hari, dan kurang menarik.

.

.

( _Attention_ : Khusus di _chapter_ ini, kita akan memasuki pikiran Sang Serigala atau Gakupo~! Hoyeee~! #gaje #shot._ Three, two, one... ACTION!_ )

* * *

**_Time : Sunday morning, 06:24 a.m._**

Cahaya matahari mulai memasuki area kamarku. Cahayanya mengenai kedua mataku yang masih terpejam. Secara otomatis, akupun langsung terbangun; mulai terduduk dari menguap. Lalu aku memalingkan kedua mataku kearah kiriku; kearah jam weker ku.

"Aaaahh. Masih jam 6 pagi. Tidur lagi aja 'lah," ujarku sambil mulai mengambil posisi untuk tidur lagi. Tapi naas... aku nggak bisa tidur lagi. Berubah posisi ke kiri nggak efektif; ke kanan sama saja.

"Cih. Padahal sekarang Minggu pagi, hari dimana seharusnya bangun siang. Benar-benar tidak seru..."

Ya akhirnya, aku terduduk kembali di tempat tidur ku yang tidak besar ini. Setelah mengumpulkan nyawa, diriku mulai berdiri dan _stretching_ sejenak; lalu membuka gorden ungu jendela ku yang sekarang, setelah dibuka jendelanya, melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

Kamar ku 'sih tidak terlalu luas. Dari pintu masuk, hal yang ada dihadapan mu adalah sebuah jendela kecil, tempat tidur kecil disamping kanan pintu masuk, sebuah meja belajar dan rak buku disebelah kiri pintu, dan sebuah lemari baju di depan tempat tidur.

"...mandi dulu saja ah. Setelah itu bikin sarapan." Dengan segera, akupun mengambil handuk ungu di belakang pintu kamarku lalu mulai berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

* * *

**_06:46 a.m._**

"Itadakimasu." Ya apa salahnya lah untuk memakan roti dengan mentega _dan scramble egg._ Minumannya juga segelas kopi _cappuchino._ Cukup lah untuk memulai kegiatan di pagi hari.

Dan seperti biasa... ruang makan sepi. Biasanya di jam seperti ini, keluarga akan berkumpul dan akan makan sarapan bersama, tapi tidak dengan keluargaku.

_You see,_ ayahku bekerja sebagai salah satu tangan kanan CEO perusahaan mesin Jepang. Terkadang beliau jarang pulang karena sering keluar kota. Bisa juga dia keluar negeri dan baru bisa balik 6 hingga 8 hari kemudian. Dan sekarang beliau dipanggil ke Amerika untuk membantu membuat sebuah mesin Jet.

Sementara 'Ibuku' adalah seorang _strip dancer_ di malam hari. Ya sebenarnya, Ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Saat itu, almarhum sedang mengendarai mobilnya ketika tiba-tiba ada sebuah truk melintas dari arah kanannya saat lampu masih merah. Saat dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat, akhirnya almarhum meninggal saat di perjalanan.

Entah apa yang salah dengan Ayahku; menikahi 'Ibuku' yang sekarang sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu. Ok, saat ayahku dirumah, 'dia' dapat bersifat baik dan peduli dengan aku dan ayahku. Tapi ketika ayahku pergi, hampir setiap 2 malam sekali, dia akan membawa laki-laki lain kesini; dan terkadang laki-laki yang 'dia' bawa merupakan laki-laki yang beda dengan sebelumnya.

Hal yang seperti ini sudah sering terjadi. Mau mengatakan hal ini dengan ayah, tapi ayah selalu bilang kalau aku harus memberikan kesempatan lagi untuk'nya', dan dia aslinya orang yang baik. _Yeah, right..._

Jadi sekarang 'Ibuku' itu tertidur dan biasanya akan terbangun sekitar jam 2 atau jam 3 siang.

* * *

_**10:15 a.m.**_

Nonton TV 'nggak seru. Acaranya membosankan. Paling-paling tadi cuma nonton berita lalu tidur-tiduran lagi.

"Kemarin baru saja menyelesaikan PR, _game_ yang baru aku beli juga sudah tuntas... Beli komik baru saja ah."

_Yeah, as you can read, I'm an otaku*_. Sungguh aneh bagi seorang Gakupo Kamui, salah satu murid SMA Voloidca yang ditakuti, menyukai baca manga bergenre shounen* dan humor. Ya maaf saja, _I just ruined your insane fantasy about me._

. . . .

"Dompet siap,_ handphone fully charged,_ jaket ungu juga sudah terpakai, celana jeans _check_, sepatu warrior _check, okeh let's go!"_

* * *

Untuk pergi ke daerah Akibahara atau Harajuku, aku harus naik kereta dan turun di stasiun ke-2. Iya rumahku cukup jauh dari 'Surga Otaku', tapi setidaknya aku senang bisa tinggal disini.

"Mungkin habis beli komik, enaknya ke distrik Ikebukuro. Siapa tahu restoran kesukaan ku lagi diskon hari minggu. Khuhuhu..."

. . . .

"Perhatian. Stasiun Akihabara, stasiun Akihabara." Dengan langkah tegap sambil melewati keramaian, akupun lalu menuju ke toko manga * dan anime* langganan ku yang tidak jauh dari kawasan ramai Akihabara.

* * *

"Wogh! Naruto sudah ada volume baru?! Da-dan... _oh my God!_ Fairy Tail juga sudah ada volume barunya! O-oh! Anime musim dingin juga sudah tersedia!" Sial, kalau disini sifat Deredere* ku muncul dengan elitnya.

"Oh Gakupo-kun. Ogenki desu ka?" sapa seorang pekerja disana. Dia memang sering melihatku berbelanja disini, dan akhirnya kami menjadi teman. Umur kami juga tidak beda jauh; aku 17 tahun, sementara dia 21 tahun. Dia juga sering memberitahu ku kalau ada manga atau anime baru disini.

"Baik 'kok. Oh iya, Cuticle Tantei Inaba* udah ada animenya?"

"Sudah 'kok. Baru saja mulai dijual sekitar 3 hari yang lalu."

"Sepertinya banyak sekali anime yang masih belum aku beli ataupun tonton..."

"Dan kabar bagus. BTOOOM!* juga sudah re-stock, baik manga dan animenya. Mau sekalian beli nggak?"

"...e-eh?! Yaaahh, dompetku nanti langsung kurus kering."

"Cepetan beli. Katanya yang mau beli BTOOOM! cukup banyak. Nanti kalau kamu datang minggu depan, kalau habis bagaimana?"

"...provokasimu berlebihan. Ya sudah, kubeli anime nya dan volume terbaru BTOOOM!."

"...dengan anime-anime yang kamu pegang sekarang? Kamu beneran bisa beli 6 anime sekaligus?"

"Sudah ah. Mumpung dompetku belum sekarat."

* * *

_**12:48 p.m.**_

Setelah beli manga, akupun lalu menuju ke Ikebukuro untuk makan di restoran setempat. Walaupun penuh dengan orang asing, dan bahkan ada yang bertanya kepadaku, aku paling suka ke distrik ini.

"Ini donburi nya. Silahkan menikmati."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah berdoa, akupun lalu makan.

* * *

Baiklah kalian mungkin berpikir, bagaimana seorang Gakupo Kamui yang dapat membuat kesal seseorang adalah orang yang cukup OOC begini ? Mari kita mulai...

-Tunanganku, Luka Megurine, saat aku berumur 12 tahun, ditembak mati oleh seorang pencuri di rumahnya sekitar 15 menit setelah aku main dari rumahnya.

-Ibuku kecelakaan saat aku berulang tahun ke-9.

-'Ibuku' yang sekarang cukup membenciku karena aku sering kali ingin melaporkan kelakuannya ke ayahku.

-Kehidupan ini sungguh membosankan. Rasanya seperti roda yang terus berputar, tanpa bannya bocor ataupun terkena benda tajam. Atau dengan kata lain, tidak ada yang menarik terjadi.

Kematiaan tunanganku dan ibuku sungguh sebuah pukulan yang besar. Akupun mulai membenci diriku sejak hari itu. Salahku apa ? Kenapa kedua orang yang aku sayangi, mati begitu saja ? Jika begini, apa ayahku akan mati ? Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku tidak mau ada orang yang berteman denganku. Aku takut mereka akan mati jika didekatku. Menutup diri adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar. Hingga aku bertemu dengannya...

Bagaikan domba, terlihat lemah dan rapuh. Namun kata-katanya dapat membuat hati terasa terkena sebuah lemparan kecil kerikil yang banyak. Tantangan untuk menjinakkan sepertinya tidak mudah. Ini baru yang namanya 'sensasi'. Apa salahnya 'bermain' dengan anak baru ? Cukup menghibur jika melihatnya malu dan gemetaran. Rasanya ingin 'melahap'nya langsung.

Tapi karena itu aku harus berhati-hati...

* * *

_**15:57 p.m.**_

"Aku kembali."

"Ah kau sudah pulang, Bocah Ungu." Cih, 'dia' sudah bangun ternyata. "Darimana kau? Kenapa kau baru pulang?", dan lagi, gayanya seperti bersender di dinding dekat pintu ruang keluarga sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"...bukan urusanmu. Jadi, jangan bertanya." Aku hanya mengabaikannya. Buat apa aku menjawab pertanyaannya ? Toh kalau aku jawab, dia juga akan bingung sendiri.

"Oi Gakupo! Cepat turun dan bicara padaku!"

Akupun terhenti di tangga. Lalu aku hanya memalingkan wajahku dan berkata,_ "like I would. Try me..."_

* * *

_**16:15 p.m.**_

"Yosh! Sebelum nonton anime baru, mending cek _e-mail_ dulu saja."

. . . .

Sejak 3 hari yang lalu, aku berteman dengan seorang_ user_ yang bernama "AoYume17". Dia ternyata juga seorang otaku cowok yang tinggal di dekat kawasan Tokyo juga. Kami berteman baik, walaupun baru berkenalan 3 hari yang lalu.

Aku semakin penasaran. Siapa tahu minat kita berdua sama.

Sangat menyenangkan untuk _chatting_ dengannya. Terkadang kita saling bercanda, terkadang juga kita saling memberitahukan info tentang anime baru. Sangat menyenangkan berteman dengannya. Lalu aku bertanya...

* * *

**16: 28 p.m. PurpleKnight31 **

Ao-san, kamu bilang kamu tinggal di dekat Tokyo juga 'kan ?

**16:30 p.m. AoYume17**

Aku ? Hehe, iya. Jujur saja, aku ini baru pindah dari luar kota. Jadi aku belum terlalu mengenal kawasan Tokyo.

**16:33 p.m. PurpleKnight31**

Heh ? Ba-baru pindah ?! Wah, mungkin aku bisa mengajakmu jalan-jalan keliling Tokyo. Sekalian bisa bertemu secara nyata dirimu.

**16:35 p.m. AoYume17**

Wah, boleh tuh. Oh iya, Knight-san sekolahnya dimana ? Siapa tahu sekolah kita saling berdekatan.

**16:42 p.m. PurpleKnight31**

Ah maaf lama dibalasnya. Baru ambil keripik tadi.  
Sekolah ? Ah aku di SMA Voloidca, dekat daerah Roppongi. Kamu ?

**16:44 p.m. AoYume17**

E-eh ?! Be-beneran ?!

**16:45 p.m PurpleKnight31**

Memangnya kenapa ? Kamu bersekolah didekat situ ?

**16:47 p.m. AoYume17**

...aku juga bersekolah disitu kak.

* * *

...HEH ?! WHUAAATTT ?! HAAAAHH ?! ADA OTAKU LAIN DISEKOLAH KU ?! WUOWOWOWO!

**16:50 p.m. PurpleKnight31**

Bohong ah~! Kalau begitu kamu kelas berapa ? Aku kelas XII-B.

**16:52 p.m. AoYume17**

Berarti Knight-san senior ku kalau begitu. Aku masih kelas XI kak.

**16:54 p.m. PurpleKnight31**

Kelas berapa ? XI-A, XI-B ? Nanti kakak samperin kalau ada waktu.

**16:55 p.m. AoYume17**

XI-C kak.

* * *

...XI-C ? Ini orang barusan menulis XI-C 'kan ? Itu bukannya... kelasnya Shion ?

**16:57 p.m AoYume17**

...kenapa kak ? Apa ada yang aneh ?

**16:59 p.m PurpleKnight31**

Ah tidak. Hanya saja aku punya teman di kelas itu. Namanya Kaito Shion. Kamu kenal dengannya ?

* * *

Cukup lama aku menunggu balasannya. Entah dia lagi mengambil air dulu atau dipanggil oleh orang tuanya sebentar. Lalu, sekitar 5-6 menit kemudian, dia membalas.

**17:05 p.m. AoYume17**

Aku, Kaito Shion kak. Memangnya kakak siapa ?

* * *

_**21:58 p.m.**_

Setelah makan malam, akupun lalu mulai tidur. Aku mulai mengingat _chattingan_ tadi. Dia... Shion.

"AAHHHH! _No, no, no, no, no!_ Aku... barusan _chatting_... dengan si Domba. K-kok bisa begini?!"

* * *

_**22:30 p.m.**_

Aku masih belum bisa tidur. Masih saja kepikiran dengan yang tadi. Aku tiba-tiba teringat dengan salah satu peraturan 'permainan' kita.

Apa aku... mulai 'jatuh' olehnya sekarang ?

* * *

_Extra Stage : Completed._

* * *

Shounen - Manga untuk laki-laki berumur 10-18 tahun.

Manga - Istilah untuk komik Jepang.

Anime - Istilah untuk animasi Jepang.

Otaku - Istilah yang digunakan untuk mendesripsikan orang-orang yang suka anime atau manga.

Deredere - Istilah untuk orang yang terlalu memperlihatkan sifat aslinya a.k.a gaje.

Cuticle Tantei Inaba - Anime kocak tentang seorang detektif bernama Inaba yang ternyata setengah serigala. Anime ini dapat membuat author ngakak dan jatuh dari kursi.

BTOOOM! - Manga/anime yang berkisah tentang action survival. Sayang masih nonton episode 1.

Akihabara - Distrik yang menjual barang-barang elektronik.

Harajuku - Distrik dimana para otaku ataupun cosplayer ngeceng ( ? ).

Roppongi - Author lupa ini distrik apa #shot.

Ikebukuro - Distrik yang kebanyakan tempat belanja dan restoran. Cukup ramai dan banyak orang asing yang datang kesini.

* * *

_Alert : _Minna~ Aku butuh bantuannya~! Author lagi bingung untuk memberikan tema apa untuk chapter berikutnya. Tulis saja di review minna-san tentang tema yang cocok untuk chappie ( ? ) berikutnya. Boleh milih 2 'kok.

Pilihannya ada :

-Station,

-Tie ( Dasi ),

-Festival,

-Lolipop, dan

-Birthday,

Saya tunggu jawabannya hingga tanggal 11-12 Mei. ( _ _ )

* * *

**Balasan Review. **

vermiehans : Oke sip! _Love Triangle_ 'ya ? Bisa diatur... Khehehe~ #gajekambuh #plaakk. Kaito mulai 'jatuh' oleh Gakupo, jadinya dia sedih deh. Ohoho~ Untuk mencegah Len menjadi uke sang Seme Mesum #authordilempar, Kaito lah yang author jadikan tumbal ( ? ) #shot. Kalau tentang Kaito Gakuen Monogatari , mohon tunggu ya. Mungkin minggu depan akan saya update. ^^

Chalice07 : Kisu masih nanti #nanti-nantimulu. Biar lebih tidak beruntung Gakupo jadinya pocky game terhenti. #author-dibekep-pake-sabun. Gakupo malu...? Bisa jadi... #hoi-author-sendiri-nggak-tahu. Iya, nanti Len bisa jadi saingan Gakupo. #ini-spoiler-lagi-loh #shot. Kaito memang unyu, cocok jadi uke~! (~*o*)~ Dan raping nanti #eh-jadi-ada-rape. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya ( ? ) #plaakk.

tail-dei-dei-mon : _A Wolf and A Lamb_ memang aslinya kejar-mengejar-dikejar ( ? ). Tapi itulah yang mengilhami ( ? ) saya untuk membuat fic ini.

Hikari Shourai : Saya lagi demam Pocky Game sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ngiler mulu kalau melihat BL _couple_ pocky game *Q*. Gakupo bukan malu, dia hanya tidak berani... #dilempar-ke-laut.

Yuzumi Suzu'o : Yosh~! Saya senang kalau kalian suka cerita ini~ ^^

NaHaZa : ...sepertinya di chapter 2 pada mau Kaito langsung di rape ya. ._. FujoDanshi memang hebat kalau mengenai imajinasi tanpa batas #kamu-sendiri-fujo-hoi. Dan Seme Len... bisa dicoba #author-ditabrak-gerobak-es-krim. Dan sepertinya pada mau langsung rate M ya... ._. Yo wes, nasib. *V*

* * *

_See you all in the next chapter~!_


	5. Stage 4 : Lolipop

A Wolf and A Lamb

.

.

_Disclaimer : All rights goes to Yamaha© and other company that made Vocaloid._

.

.

_Summary :_ Shion Kaito merupakan seorang murid yang baru saja pindah ke salah satu sekolah di Tokyo. Walaupun baru 1 hari dia bersekolah di sekolah tersebut, tanpa sengaja, dia membuat seorang senior marah kepada nya dan menantang nya dalam sebuah permainan aneh yang dapat membuat jantung sang Shion menggila.

.

.

_Warnings :_ Bisa ada _typo_, alur terlalu cepat, shounen-ai; bahkan bisa yaoi di kemudian hari, dan kurang menarik.

.

.

* * *

Okeh, Author ucapkan terima kasih bagi para _readers_ yang telah memberikan pilihannya. Karena kebanyakan memilih Lolipop, _this time,_ salahkan lolipop nya. Karena kemunculan dirinya ( ? ), GakuKai beraksi kembali.

_Happy reading~!_

* * *

TEEEET TEEEET

Sekarang jam istirahat dikantin. Aku dan Yuuma baru saja selesai makan _dessert_; es krim cokelat. Yuuma kaget saat aku mengambil 3 _scoop _es krim dari tempat pengambilan makanan_. I'm an Ice Cream Monster and I am proud~!_

"Oi To. Kamu nggak takut sakit kalau makan es krim terlalu banyak?"

"Aku suka es krim~ _Ice Cream is part of my life~"_

"Tapi tidak sampai segitunya juga. Nanti kalau kamu sakit, gimana?"

"Biarin. Aku yang sakit kok."

"Ternyata kamu ini cukup aneh 'ya, To..."

"Hehe~"

* * *

Dan bukan karena es krim saja. Sekitar seminggu yang lalu, aku berkenalan dengan "PurpleKnight31" secara _online._ Orangnya asik banget, dan lagi, dia bersekolah disini. Huwaaa~ Jadi ingin ketemu~ Siapa tahu dia suka Vanguard* dan nanti bisa main Vanguard bareng. Khuhuhu...

"Ma, aku mau ke atap dulu. Mau cari udara segar dulu. Kalau mau ke kelas, duluan saja."

_"Aye sir~_ Aku duluan ya~..."

* * *

Saat sampai di tangga menuju ke atap, aku langsung teringat kejadian 'itu'. Ternyata, di manga, ada permainan seperti itu; dan namanya 'Pocky Game'. Aku hanya bisa mengangga dengan mantapnya saat membaca artikel itu. Bagaimana senpai itu bisa tahu tentang 'Pocky Game' ?!

KRIIEETT

Ya semoga Gakupo-senpai tidak ada disini. Aku mulai depresi kalau melihatnya.

. . . .

Setelah kututup pintunya, akupun lalu menuju ke pagar kawat atap. Aku hanya bisa membuang nafas terus-terusan. Untunglah... senpai tidak ada disini.

"Oh Shion. Kukira siapa..."

CLEEKK. _What dafuq is that ?_

Akupun lalu melihat ke sumber suara; yang baru saja keluar dari pintu. "Semakin lama, semakin bosan melihat mukamu, Hitsuji-kun." _That Demonic Senpai is here..._

"Kenapa? Aku suka disini. Bisa merasakan angin dan udara yang sejuk. Lalu, kenapa senpai disini?" Uugghhh, aku makin kesal dengan senpai ini. Selalu muncul disaat aku sedang menikmati hidupku.

"Heeh? Aku hanya kesini saja, memangnya kenapa? Ini sekolah bukan punyamu 'kan?" Menyebalkan sekali, kata-katanya itu !

* * *

Senpai lalu berdiri disamping kananku. Aku hanya bisa memasukkan jemari-jemari ku ke pagar kawat. Aku benar-benar takut kalau senpai akan melakukan hal yang seperti kemarin...

Lalu aku menyadari kalau senpai sedang membuka sebuah bungkus permen lolipop kecil. Aku 'sih merasa biasa-biasa saja namun entah kenapa, saat aku melihat senpai menjilat atau menghisap permennya, aku merasa tubuhku sedikit bereaksi. Lengan, kaki, bahkan perut. Seperti ada yang meraba dan menyentuh kulitku. "...guh. Ke-kenapa ini?"

Senpai ternyata cepat tanggap. Dia lalu memalingkan kepalanya kearahku yang berada di samping kirinya. "Kamu kenapa, Shion?"

"Ah tidak senpai. Tidak ada apa-apa," ujarku dengan suara bergetar. Pertama tubuhku, sekarang suaraku ?! Ada apa ini ?!

Entah aku salah bicara, senpai lalu menghampiriku. Jari telunjuk dan jempol tangan kanannya lalu memegang daguku dan berkata, "apa kamu 'bereaksi' sekarang? Padahal cuma lolipop kecil..." Perasaanku semakin tidak enak. Kenapa dia tahu ? Sepertinya tadi desahan ku tidak terlalu terdengar. Bagaimana dia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas ?!

"Baiklah. Kamu ingin 'bereaksi', _I'll make you react..."_ Dan setelah itu, keadaan semakin memburuk.

* * *

Tiba-tiba saja, lengan kiri Gakupo-senpai melingkari leher bagian kananku dan belakang leherku dari depan. Tangan kanannya lalu melepas daguku dan entah kenapa, aku merasa ada benda yang sedikit basah menyapu leher bagian kiriku.

"Jangan bergerak, Shion. Kalau tidak, nanti kau akan kegigit." Awalnya aku bingung dengan pernyataannya, namun dengan segera aku menemukan jawabannya.

* * *

"N-nngghhh... Nnnn... Se-senpai..." Senpai ternyata menjilat leherku ! Dan lagi, di bagian yang terkena benda basah tadi !

"...kenapa? Tadi aku hanya melumuri lehermu dengan permen tadi, seharusnya kau senang 'kan, bisa 'bereaksi' seperti ini...?"

Mukaku lalu langsung panas. Entah karena rasa kesal- tidak, ini bukan rasa kesal. Apa mungkin... aku merona...?

Tidak lama, aku bisa merasakan permen tadi menyeka leher bagian depanku. Aku hanya bisa menggigit bagian bawah bibirku; entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melawan senpai.

"A-aa-aaaaa~ Haaa~ He-hentikan, senpai! Sudah, cukup!" Lidah senpai berlalu-lalang di leherku. Kiri, kanan, atas, bawah, gerakan itu dia lakukan berkali-kali di bagian depan leherku.

Lalu, jas sekolah yang kupakai tiba-tiba lepas dan jatuh. Terpampanglah penampilan ku yang hanya memakai kemeja putih lengan pendek dan dasi merah. Aku benar-benar takut dengan kelakuan senpai. Kenapa dia melakukan ini ?!

Lengan kiriku lalu mulai terkena permen lolipop tadi. Aku berusaha menggerakkan lenganku ke atas dan kebawah, tapi tetap saja ada beberapa bagian yang terkena permen tadi.

PAATT

Sial, lenganku dipegang olehnya !

"Sudah kubilang jangan bergerak, Shion. Biar ini cepat selesai sebelum bel berbunyi..."

3 detik kemudian, lengan kirinya melepaskan leherku. Kukira dia akan selesai, namun malah lebih buruk. Lengannya melingkari pinggang dan punggungku dari depan ! Tangan kanannya juga menggenggam lengan kiriku !

"Aaaaaaahhhh~ Su-sudah, sen-a-aaaa-aaa~" Aku hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah disaat itu juga. Bagian yang terkena permen tadi kembali dijilat olehnya. Siku, belakang tangan, telah disapu oleh lidahnya.

"Kamu ini tidak bisa diam 'ya? Sabarlah sebentar..."

"Bagaimana bisa bersabar? Senpai tiba-tiba menjila-aaa-aaa~ Uwaaaa~" Sebelum aku selesai bicara, senpai lalu menjilat dan menghisap jari-jari tangan kiriku. Jariku lalu berlumuran saliva nya yang mulai tetes demi tetes jatuh ke lantai.

Dan tidak itu saja. Senpai lalu mendorongku hingga aku menabrak pagar kawat atap. Tubuh ku membelakangi dirinya. Bulu kuduk ku mulai berdiri, keringat mulai membasahi hampir seluruh bagian tubuhku. Aku benar-benar ingin senpai ini berhenti...!

* * *

"Nnngghhh-aaaahh~ Ja-jangan belakang leher~!" Dengan posisi tangan ditahan olehnya, senpai lalu kembali melumuri leher ku dengan permen. Leher bagian belakangku langsung bereaksi kembali saat lidah senpai kembali membasahi leherku.

Kedua tangannya mulai meraba dadaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa melawan. Kenapa... KENAPA ?!

TEEEET TEEEET

"Tuh 'kan. Belnya sudah berbunyi." Secara seketika, tangannya, mukanya, hawa panas tubuhnya, mulai menjauh dari ku. Dan tanpa sepatah kata apapun, dia langsung pergi. Langsung membuka pintu dan berjalan terus tanpa berbicara ataupun berpaling menghadapku.

* * *

"Uuuugghh... Aku tidak bisa tidur." Saat ini sudah jam 22:48. Aku seharusnya sudah tidur sekarang, tapi tiba-tiba teringat dengan perbuataan senpai tadi pagi.

"Ba-bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir tenang seperti biasanya."

Aku lalu memeluk erat guling biru ku dan lalu mengubah posisi tidurku menghadap ke kanan; kearah tembok putih kamarku.

Aku seharusnya membencinya. Merasa kesal dan jengkel saat dia melakukan itu. Tapi entah kenapa...

...bukannya marah atas perbuataannya, entah kenapa, aku malah menikmati perbuataannya tadi.

* * *

_Stage 4/12 : Completed._

* * *

Vanguard - Sebuah permainan kartu seperti Yu-Gi-Oh. Author mainin ini _game_ kalah terus sama sepupu ane~! #curhat #plaakk.

* * *

**Balasan Review.**

**_tail-de-dei-mon :_** Lolipop, lolipop~ Lebih _critical_ dari Pocky~ #shot. Semoga anda menyukai chapter ini... ( _ _ )

**_Hikari Shourai_ **: Hehe kalau tidak ada Hika-san, saya tidak akan bisa sebagus seperti sekarang. \(*o*)/. Dan... huwoo~! Kakak juga suka Cuticle Tantei Inaba~?! OgixInaba itu memang sesuatu sekali #Ogi-punya-anak-hoi. Dan menggigit permen...? Maaf jika saya memikirkan hal yang beda tentang 'lolipop' ( _ _ ).

_**vermiehans :**_ Yup. Hanya Gakupo yang tahu kalau dia chattingan sama Kaito. Biar ada kesan misterius... #plaakk. Dan kissu... tunggu saja tanggal mainnya. Mungkin di chapter 8-10 #inispoiler.

**_Usagi Yumi :_** Hehe terima kasih. Saya malah tersapu ( ? ) saat membaca _review_ anda. Semoga anda suka chapter ini ( _ _ ).

_**NaHaZa :**_ Yo~! Semoga anda suka chapter ini. Dan... anda pernah lihat Pocky Game secara live~?! #author-gaje #plaakk.

_**juju :**_ Thanks! I hope you'll continue reading my story and thank you for the review ( _ _ ).

_**Shiroi Karen :**_ Ya karena Lolipop yang banyak dipilih, Tie untuk chapter 5 atau 6 ya. Gomen... #authorgagal. Sepertinya pada mau cerita ini jadi rated M, ya ? Sip, nanti bisa diusahakan. *V*

_**Adelia-chan :**_ Hehe, sepertinya ini masih kurang M, ya ? #gagal-lagi-jadi-author. Yo, terima kasih atas pilhan anda~ Semoga anda cukup puas dengan chapter ini ( _ _ ).

* * *

_See you all in the next chapter~!_


	6. Stage 5 : Sly 'Fox'

A Wolf and A Lamb

.

.

_Disclaimer : All rights goes to Yamaha© and other company that made Vocaloid._

.

.

_Summary :_ Shion Kaito merupakan seorang murid yang baru saja pindah ke salah satu sekolah di Tokyo. Walaupun baru 1 hari dia bersekolah di sekolah tersebut, tanpa sengaja, dia membuat seorang senior marah kepada nya dan menantang nya dalam sebuah permainan aneh yang dapat membuat jantung sang Shion menggila.

.

.

_Warnings :_ Bisa ada _typo_, alur terlalu cepat, shounen-ai; bahkan bisa yaoi di kemudian hari, dan kurang menarik.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari Rabu. Seharusnya aku masuk sekolah sekarang. Namun, sejak 2 hari yang lalu, kepalaku pusing dan badanku cukup panas. Dengan kata lain, aku sakit.

"Kaito-nii, sudah kubilang untuk jangan makan es krim banyak-banyak! Sekarang lihatlah dirimu..."

"Iya, aku ganteng. Aku sudah sadar 'kok kalau hal itu."

"BaKaito-nii! Kamu cukup pucat, bagaikan hantu!" Baiklah, yang berteriak barusan adalah adikku, Kaiko. Dia baru saja kelas 3 SMP tahun ini. Jadi perbedaan umur kami tidak terlalu jauh.

Saat kami sedang 'sibuk', pintu kamarku tiba-tiba terbuka.

KRIEEETT

Munculah seorang lelaki berambut kuning cerah masuk ke kamarku dengan berpakaian kemeja lengan panjang dan celana cokelat. Dia Kikaito, pamanku.

"Ayolah Kaiko. Kamu bisa memarahi Kaito-kun nanti setelah pulang. Ayo pergi, sebelum kamu terlambat."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu kak. Jaga rumah ya~"

"...i-iya. Hati-hati paman, Kaiko..."

* * *

"Masih jam 8 pagi. Ngapain 'ya...?" Aduh, aku bosen banget. Tidur sudah cukup; aku sudah tidak mengantuk. Baru saja selesai sarapan. Kaiko baru akan pulang jam 1 siang.

"Uuuurrghhh... Nonton anime saja 'lah. Toh aku masih belum nonton Psycho Pass*." Dengan segera, aku langsung berdiri dari tempat tidurku lalu menuju ke sebuah kardus yang berisi DVD Anime dan manga lainnya yang posisinya berada di samping kiri lemari bajuku.

"Bakuman*, Another*, K-On*, dimana anime ny-ahaa~! Ketemu!" Setalah berdiri, akupun lalu langsung menyalakan TV yang berada dihadapan kasurku dan langsung memasukkan CD 1 Psycho Pass.

"Ah! Ambil camilan dulu!" Akupun lalu menuju ke meja belajarku yang berada di samping TV untuk mengambil kantong plastik berisi beberapa keripik dan soda yang baru saja dibeli paman kemarin.

Setelah menekan tombol 'Play', akupun mulai menonton, tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu...

* * *

Setelah film nya selesai, akupun lalu melirik ke jam dinding yang berada diatas pintu masuk kamarku.

"Jam 12:14. Wohooo~ Lumayan _'killing time'_ tadi~! Kaiko seharusnya pulang sekitar 1 jam lagi!" Setelah mandi, akupun lalu ke lantai bawah untuk memasang TV ruang keluarga untuk menonton acara lainnya yang ada dan menunggu Kaiko untuk pulang.

* * *

CKLEEKK

Ah! Dia sudah pulang!

Akupun langsung lari ke pintu masuk dan cukup kaget dengan apa yang kulihat.

"Hei yo Kaito! Kamu sudah baikkan?" E-eh ? KOK ADA YUUMAAA ?!

"Kaito-nii, Yuuma-san mau menjenguk Kaito-nii. Sekalian mau memberitahukan tugas-tugas dari sekolah. Yuuma-san, nanti disini saja hingga makan siang siap. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"A-apa tidak merepotkan? Lagipula aku kesini cuma sebentar 'kok. Nggak akan sampai 10 menit..."

"Sudahlah~ Akan kusiapkan makan siang sekarang. Lagipula, Kaito-nii cukup galau jika tak ada Yuuma-san."

"Kaiko-chan~! Jangan sebarkan fitnah! Itu tak baik loh! Taubat nak, taubat!" Astaga, adikku ini kata-katanya benar-benar deh...

"Baiklah, baiklah. Paling lama aku akan disini sampai jam 2."

"Ok~! Akan kubuat makanannya sekarang!"

* * *

"PR-nya cuma Geografi Dunia halaman 32-36 dan Bahasa Inggris halaman 22-25?" Kami sekarang duduk dilantai kamarku. Dengan buku-buku pelajaran yang berserakan, akupun lalu mengambil buku tugas Geografi Dunia ku dan buku tugas Bahasa Inggris ku.

"Yup. Banyak guru yang tidak masuk karena mau mempersiapkan Festival Sekolah."

"...Festival Sekolah?"

"Ah! Aku juga harus mengabarkanmu tentang hal itu. Jadi hari Sabtu nanti, sekolah mau mengadakan sebuah Festival untuk menyambut Musim Panas. Nanti diperbolehkan untuk membuka _stand_ sendiri. Acaranya akan dimulai dari jam 4 sore sampai jam 9 malam, dengan penutupan Pesta Kembang Api. Oh, dan murid diperbolehkan untuk membawa keluarga mereka, biar greget."

"Begitu ya..."

"Nanti kamu datang 'kan, To? _Please, _aku nggak ada temennya!"

"Eh? Te-tergantung. Kalau aku sudah tidak panas, aku mungkin akan ikut."

Tiba-tiba saja, punggung telapak kiri tangan Yuuma menyentuh dahiku. Tidak lama, tangannya membelai pipiku dan menuju kesamping leherku. Aku 'sih merasa biasa-biasa saja, tapi tatapan Yuuma seperti sedikit kecewa sambil hampir menunduk kebawah.

"Uuumm... Yuuma...?" Apa dia ada masalah ? Atau dia sedih karena aku tidak bisa datang ?

"Kamu sudah tidak panas 'kok. Suhu badanmu sudah nyaris sama dengan suhu orang normal," ucap Yuuma yang sekarang tangan kirinya mulai memegang tangan kananku. "Aku ingin bertemu mu. Tolong... Festival itu mungkin satu-satunya kesempatan dimana kita menjadi diri kita; tidak terikat dengan sekolah. Datang ya, kumohon."

Dia terlihat cukup sedih. Nada suaranya pelan dan lirih. Dia sepertinya memang ingin aku datang.

Aku lalu memegang tangan kiri Yuuma dan berkata, "baiklah. Akan kuusahakan untuk datang. Senang...?"

Secara seketika, bola matanya mulai bersinar dan tiba-tiba saja, dia langsung memeluk ku dengan kencang dan nyaris membuatku sesak.

"Makasih Toooo~~ _You're the best deh~~!"_

"Gaaahhh... Gaaaahh! Se-se-sesaakkk! Yuumaaa!"

Lalu, tiba-tiba...

"Yuuma-saaan~ Kaito-niii~ Makanan sudah si... ap." _Oh no,_ Kaiko masuk! Aku ulangi, KAIKO MASUK KESINI!

"Gyaaaaahhhh! I-ini bukan seperti ya-yang kau pikirkan! Jangan berpikir 'itu' dulu." Kenapa Tuhan... KENAPA SEKARANG ?!

Baiklah, ini mungkin aneh tapi... Kaiko itu fujoshi. _Yes,_ FUJOSHI! Aku pernah nggak sengaja mengintip ke kamarnya saat dia nonton BL. Dan oh gawd! Aku juga ngintipnya pas ada adegan 'begituan'! _Yes,_ 'BEGITUAN'! Dan dia pernah bilang kalau aku itu cocok jadi Uke. _Yes,_ UKEEE!

"...tenang saja, Kaito-nii. Aku tidak berpikir sampai 'situ' 'kok..." Belum darimana ?! Kamu sudah senyam-senyum tidak jelas !

Yuuma lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung berdiri."Hoyee~ Makan siang sudah siap! Aku duluan kebawah 'ya!"

"Silahkan~ Aku dan **Nii-san** akan susul Yuuma-san~" Kaiko, yamete!

* * *

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu! Sampai ketemu besok, Kaito!"

"Uhhmm... Iya."

. . . .

"Kakak sepertinya cukup cocok dengan Yuuma-san."

"Oi, oi! Hentikan pikiran mesum mu itu. Lagipula, kami hanya teman."

"Iya, mungkin kakak benar. Nii-san lebih cocok dengan lelaki berambut panjang tadi." _Wa-wait ?!_ Rambut panjang ?!

"Ra-rambut panjang...?"

"Iya. Saat Nii-san dan Yuuma-san diatas, ada seorang lelaki berambut ungu panjang memberikan sebuah kotak buat nii-san. Saat kutanya isinya apa dan siapa dia, dia malah menjawab kalau dia itu teman Kaito-san. Tapi, entah kenapa, tadi aku sempat melihatnya cukup malu saat memberikan kotaknya. Seme Tsundere*~," ucapnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas.

"He-hentikan pemikiran mu itu. Dan... kotak? Dimana kotak itu?"

"Tunggu. Akan kuambilkan..."

* * *

Gakupo-senpai ya. Kenapa dia datang kesini tadi ? Dan lagi, kotak. Apa isinya ya ?

"Ini kak. Cukup besar 'kan? Dan lagi, isinya lumayan berat. Hati-hati mengangkatnya." Benar. Kotaknya cukup besar, mungkin besarnya seperti sekardus mie instan. Kotaknya juga bewarna cokelat. Aku semakin penasaran apa isinya. "Makasih. Aku akan membawanya dengan hati-hati."

. . . .

Setelah sampai dikamar, akupun langsung membuka selotip yang menutupi kotak itu dengan cutter.

"Apa ya... Jangan-jangan kepala naga. Hmm... A-APA INI?!"

* * *

_Stage 5/12 : Completed._

* * *

Psycho Pass – Anime yang sampai sekarang belum author tonton. Genrenya shounen-action-mystery ( Tipe anime idaman author~ #shot. )

Bakuman – Manga/anime yang bercerita tentang 2 murid yang bercita-cita untuk menjadi mangaka yang terkenal.

Another – Anime yang bercerita tentang sebuah tragedi pembunuhan yang menimpa beberapa anak SMP di sebuah kota kecil di Jepang. Bertemakan suspense-action-mytery.

K-On – Anime yang menceritakan 4-5 gadis yang menyukai musik.

Tsundere - Sifat seseorang dimana orang itu dari luar terlihat kasar namun aslinya dia baik a.k.a cukup JaIm.

* * *

**Balasan Review.**

_**Shiroi Karen :**_ Khuhu... Mumpung di hari itu ketemu banyak gambar GakuKai #mesum #plaakk. Kalau chappie ini cuma pengisi waktu luang. _GakuKai scene will come again in the next chapter._ (~*o*)~

_**Hikari Shourai :** _Ah ada _typo_ ya. Hehe maaf. Terima kasih telah mengingatkan saya. Saya akan lebih berhati-hati lagi (_ _). Kalau masalah desahan, saya baca manga BL lagi buat bikin soundepek ( ? ) nya. Di _chapter_ ini, Yuuma mulai beraksi. _GakuKai will be back in the next chapter._ Taraf hot ya... Semoga di chapter berikutnya cukup greget 'taraf hot' nya _*determination mode on*._

_**Usagi Yumi :**_ Kaito di _rape_ masih nanti. Tunggulah 4-5 chapter mendatang... #plaakk. GakuKai akan beraksi lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Tunggu tanggal mainnya... #dilempar-ke-sumur.

_**tail-dei-dei-mon :**_ _Chapter_ ini hanya untuk 'mengisi' saja. Tapi tenang... _GakuKai will back~!_

_**NaHaZa :**_ Seme... Len ? o.O Mungkin bisa... Akan saya usahakan.

_**juju** :_ Thanks~! Here's the update. Even though it's using Indonesia Language, I hope you'll still read my story (_ _).

* * *

_See you all in the next chapter~!_


	7. Stage 6 : Festival

A Wolf and A Lamb

.

.

_Disclaimer : All rights goes to Yamaha© and other company that made Vocaloid._

.

.

_Summary :_ Shion Kaito merupakan seorang murid yang baru saja pindah ke salah satu sekolah di Tokyo. Walaupun baru 1 hari dia bersekolah di sekolah tersebut, tanpa sengaja, dia membuat seorang senior marah kepada nya dan menantang nya dalam sebuah permainan aneh yang dapat membuat jantung sang Shion menggila.

.

.

_Warnings :_ Bisa ada _typo_, alur terlalu cepat, shounen-ai; bahkan bisa yaoi di kemudian hari, dan kurang menarik.

.

.

* * *

"...goda kita dong," ucap seorang murid kelas XII-A yang baru saja membelai pipi kiriku.

"Iya. Kamu sekolahnya dimana? Kelas berapa?" ucap seorang siswa kelas XII-A yang lain.

Hoo, kalian bingung ? Baiklah, ini yang terjadi.

* * *

**Hari : Rabu. Jam : 15:07.**

"Apa ya... Jangan-jangan kepala naga. Hmm... A-APA INI?!" Mataku rasanya mau keluar dari tengkorak ku.

Dengan segera, aku langsung mengeluarkan seluruh isi kotak itu. Yang kudapatkan ada sebuah Yukata bewarna Cobalt Biru dengan motif bunga sakura bewarna biru langit menghiasi ujung lengan dan bagian bawah Yukata; dengan sebuah obi merah, sepasang geta*, sebuah rambut sambungan bewarna biru seperti rambutku, lalu ada sebuah jepitan kecil bewarna _bloody red_, dan sebuah kertas yang berada di dasar kotak.

"_What... is this...?"_ Dengan segera aku mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya yang isinya kurang lebih seperti ini.

'Untuk festival sekolah nanti, pakai ini. Jika tidak, _you just have to prepare yourself on Monday.'_

Siksaan macam apa ini ?! Yukata nya 'sih masih tidak apa-apa, tapi rambut sambungan ?! Dan lagi, ini rambut sambungannya panjangnya sampai sepinggang !

CKLEEKK

"Ne, ne Kaito-nii, nanti makan malamnya mau a... pa..." Kaiko, kenapa kamu harus masuk kesini disaat yang tidak tepat...? "I-itu... Yukata buat perempuan 'kan?"

"Eh...?" Aku langsung mengamati lagi Yukata itu. "Lengannya... lebih panjang."

"Tuh kan benar. Daerah lengan Yukata perempuan lebih panjang daripada Yukata laki-laki pada umumnya. Eh, tunggu dulu..." Aku sudah tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, aku sudah tahu apa yang dipikirkannya !

"_No, no, no._ Kaiko-chan, ini tidak yang seperti kau pikirka-"

"_Crossdress_ fetish*~! Kakak Samurai tadi suka _crossdress character~!"_

"Sa-sa-samurai?! Hanya karena penampilannya mirip samurai, tapi sifatnya jauh dari samurai!"

"Jadi itu apa? Kakak tadi mau nii-san pakai itu?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Kalau Kaiko tahu tentang 'permainan' itu, reaksinya bagaimana ? Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah hampir ketahuan...

"I-iya. Dia... memaksaku 'sih. Aslinya aku tidak mau, tapi... kalau aku tidak pakai, bisa-bisa aku celaka."

Kaiko lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Dengan mata yang melihat kearah Yukata, dia hanya bisa mengembuskan nafas.

"Ternyata... kakak tadi masuk golongan _Sadistic_ Seme. Tidak kusangka ada yang seperti itu di dunia nyata."

3...

2...

1...

"Oh... HEEHHH?! Sudah kubilang jangan ungkit Seme-Uke di depanku! Dan lagi, makan malamnya aku mau sup ayam saja! Sudah, hush hush! Aku masih sakit. Jangan membuatku pusing lagi~!"

"Iya, iya. Aduh... Nii-san tipe _Clueless_ Uke banget. Iya, nanti aku telepon paman dulu untuk nanya menu makan malam."

_"Clue-clueless?!"_

* * *

...dan seperti itulah. Sekarang hari Sabtu; lebih tepatnya, jam 19:48. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar _stand_ sambil melihat kearah langit.

Festival ini diadakan di sebuah lapangan luas yang tidak jauh dari sekolah. Untuk merayakan musim Panas, festival ini biasanya memang diadakan oleh sekolah setiap tahunnya. Lampion-lampion kertas menghiasi dan membuat terang gelapnya malam. Aku lalu melihat kearah kiri dan kananku. _Stand_ makanan, _souvenir_, dan _stand_ topeng-topeng dipadati banyak murid. Dan ada beberapa keluarga yang datang kesini; ternyata ini festival terbuka untuk publik. Anak-anak berlarian, canda dan tawa meramaikan suasana sunyinya malam, dan indahnya bulan purnama membuat malam ini menjadi malam yang sempurna. Atau itu perkiraanku...

Tiba-tiba saja, ada 2 orang laki-laki merangkulku. Disebelah kiri ku, ada murid laki-laki yang mengenakan sebuah Yukata merah polos. Sementara disebelah kanan ku, ada seorang murid laki-laki yang memakai sebuah Yukata putih dengan motif daun bewarna biru menghiasi seluruh pakaian.

"Hei. Kami dari kelas XII-A. Goda kita dong~ Kita bosan 'nih," ucap murid yang berada disamping kiriku yang baru saja membelai pipi kiriku.

"Iya. Kamu sekolahnya dimana? Kelas berapa?" ucap seorang siswa kelas XII-A yang lain. Nada mereka mesum sekali. Akan kuhajar mereka !

Tiba-tiba, dari arah belakangku, terdengar sebuah suara yang tidak asing di telingaku, "oi, oi. Dia itu milikku. Singkirkan tanganmu dari dirinya. Kalau tidak, nyawa kalian akan langsung kukirim ke Kami-sama. Cepatlah lari sebelum aku benar-benar marah."

Langsung aku melihat kebelakang. Dan memang benar... "Se-senpai..."

* * *

Kedua murid yang berada disampingku langsung melepaskan tangan mereka dan langsung gemetaran.

"Tu-tunggu, kamu kenal dengan Gakupo Kamui?!" tanya seorang murid. Namun tiba-tiba, Gakupo-senpai berjalan ke dirinya, ke arah laki-laki yang memakai Yukata merah. Dan dengan seketika, senpai langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menusuk.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau mau lari; lari saja. Apa kamu ingin aku gantung di samping gedung sekolah?"

"Hiiii!" Dan dengan begitu saja, mereka langsung lari; sangat kencang hingga tidak sampai 5 detik, mereka sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Gakupo-senpai lalu melihat kearahku,"jadi kau sudah sampai, Hitsuji-kun. Bagaimana kostumnya?" ucapnya. Bagaimana ? Bagaimana ?! Dia tanya pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu ?!

"Aneh, mengerikan, dan memalukan. Kenapa kau menyuruhku memakai ini?!"

"Hee...? Hanya mau mengetes mental mu saja."

"Mengetes mental? Uuuhhh... Menyebalkan sekali."

"Wah, langsung marah. Ya sudah, nanti akan kubelikan makanan sebagai gantinya. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Tapi aku akan makan banyak hingga uang senpai habis tidak bersisa."

"Hmph. Tantangan 'ya? Ok, akan kuterima."

Dan dengan itu, aku berjalan bersama senpai sambil melewati keramaian. Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba, jantungku mulai berdetak tidak karuan.

* * *

Sambil berjalan disampingnya, kusadari kalau senpai memakai sebuah Yukata untuk laki-laki bewarna dark purple dengan shade indigo di bagian bawah Yukata nya. Sepasang sarung tangan hitam membalut kedua tangannya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa senpai cocok dengan kostum yang dipakainya sekarang.

"...ada apa? Melamun sambil berjalan tidak baik, baka."

"Eh..? Ah...? Su-sumimasen." Aaahhh ! Aku mulai tidak beres !

* * *

Akhirnya sekarang sudah jam 20:58. 2 menit lagi sebelum Kembang Api dinyalakan.

Senpai mengajakku ke pinggir lapangan; jauh dari hiruk pikuk keramaian. Akhirnya, aku hanya membeli sebuah takoyaki dan sebuah Caramel Apple. Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa makan banyak-banyak... Padahal aku ingin menyiksa dompet senpai !

Kamipun lalu duduk di sebuah bukit kecil yang menghadap ke arah tempat festival. Aku hanya menunduk sambil menatapi Caramel Apple ku. _'Maafkan aku Yuuma. Aku berbohong kalau aku ada acara keluarga hari ini. Aku tidak mau kamu melihatku berpakaian seperti ini...' _

"Ada masalah...?" tanya senpai secara tiba-tiba. Astaga, ini senpai ingin membuatku kena serangan jantung 'hah ?!

"...ah tidak. Bu-bukan masalah besar kok. KRAUUKK."

Senpai lalu langsung melihat kearah langit kembali. Aku hanya bisa mengunyah Caramel Apple ku sambil bingung untuk mengatakan apa kepada Yuuma-kun nanti. Aku jarang berbohong; apalagi kepada temanku. Rasanya sakit dadaku.

Tanpa kusadari, caramel dari apel itu tanpa sengaja menetes ke daerah tangan kanan dan sekitar mulutku. Rasanya lengket banget. Harus kuseka.

"BaKaito. Kamu makannya tidak hati-hati 'sih." Gakupo-senpai lalu merubah posisi duduknya; menghadapku dari samping. Dia lalu menyeka mulutku dengan tangannya. "Seperti anak kecil saja. Makan belepotan."

"Hoi, hoi! Si-siapa yang minta kamu menyeka mulutku?! Sa-sarung tanganmu nanti kotor."

"Sudahlah. Anak kecil lebih baik diam saja."

"...heeehh?!" Lalu, dari arah bawah, aku mendengar teriakan seperti menghitung mundur sesuatu.

"10!" "Ah! Sudah mau dimulai! Senpai, sudah singkirkan tanganmu."

"9!" "Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

"8!" "Hoi senpai! Kenapa kedua tanganmu di mukaku sekarang?! Sudah lepaskan!"

"7!" "Sudah kubilang tidak mau. Apa kamu tidak dengar?"

"6!" "Senpai, aku benar-benar ingin melihat kembang api itu. Tolong lepaskan, agar posisi kepalaku tidak menyamping seperti ini."

"5!" "Baiklah, kalau aku bilang kalau kamu terlihat cukup imut dengan pakaian itu, kau akan bilang apa?"

"4!" "...e-eh? A-apa maksud...?"

"3!" "Itu hanya pemikiranku. Lupakan kalau kau tidak suka."

"2!" "Ta-tapi apa maksud senpai?! I-imut?!"

"1!" "Sudah langsung saja!"

"0! Mulai!" "Sen-hmmpphh!"

* * *

Saat bunyi kembang api pertama terdengar, aku merasa mulutku seperti terkunci; dengan sesuatu yang lembut nan basah.

"Hmm... Shion..." Lidah senpai mulai masuk dan memainkan lidahku.

"Hmmmhh... Hmmmhhh~..." Spontan aku langsung 'bermain' juga. Aku bisa merasakan kalau di tepi bibirku, sesuatu yang basah mulai menetes.

Bunyi kembang api bagaikan sebuah lagu pengiring aktivitas kami sekarang. Lalu tak lama, senpai melepaskan ciuman hangatnya; yang membuat mulutku nyaman dan hangat.

"Se-senpai..." Akupun langsung menutup mulutku dengan tangan kananku. I-itu...

"Hee...? Kau sendiri kaget padahal kau 'bermain' denganku barusan? Domba yang mena-hoi Shion!"

Aku hanya bisa berlari hingga aku sampai di tempat festival. Disaat orang-orang senang, aku merasa sedih dan merasa dibodohi. Aku tidak tahu berlari melewati siapa saja. Aku tidak tahu aku menabrak siapa saja. Aku hanya ingin lari, sejauh mungkin dan secepat mungkin.

Kenapa... senpai melakukan hal itu...?

* * *

_Stage 6/12 : Completed._

* * *

Geta : Sebuah sendal kayu tradisional Jepang. _Go Google it_ jika tidak tahu... #promosi lagu #shot.

* * *

_Attention :_ Author ( mungkin ) akan hiatus selama 1 minggu; bahkan lebih karena banyaknya ulangan harian dan buntu ide. Mohon maaf atas pemberitahuan ini. (_ _)

* * *

**Balasan Review.**

**_juju :_** Well I just love a BL story that tells the process for making a guy falling in love. ^^ And thank you for the compliment~! *V*

_**Yuzumi Suzu'o :**_ Yo~! Ini sudah saya apdet ( ? ) kilatz. Semoga suka... ^^

_**Chalice07 :**_ Maaf, Anda salah. Silahkan coba lagi.. *shot* Seme Tsundere itu macho~! #eh. Iya, sayang Yuuma dapat perannya dikit #Len-juga-dikit-hoi. Ini masih awal dari GakuKai, jadinya masih shounen-ai ^^.

_**vermiehans :**_ Yuuma nembak Kaito ? Itu nanti... 2-3 chapter lagi. #inispoiler #author-tukang-spoiler-cerita.

* * *

_See you all in the next chapter~!_


	8. Stage 7 : At The Library

_**A Wolf and A Lamb**_

.

.

_**Disclaimer :**__ All rights goes to Yamaha© and other company that made Vocaloid._

.

.

_**Summary **__:_ Shion Kaito merupakan seorang murid yang baru saja pindah ke salah satu sekolah di Tokyo. Walaupun baru 1 hari dia bersekolah di sekolah tersebut, tanpa sengaja, dia membuat seorang senior marah kepadanya dan menantangnya dalam sebuah permainan aneh yang dapat membuat jantung sang Shion menggila.

.

.

_**Warnings :**_ Bisa ada _typo_, alur terlalu cepat, shounen-ai; bahkan bisa yaoi di kemudian hari, dan kurang menarik.

.

.

* * *

TEEETTT TEEEETT

"To, To. Hei To!"

Ah! Aku melamun lagi! Sial, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu aku seperti ini.

"Ah maaf Ma. Aku melamun lagi."

"Kau ini. Kenapa 'sih sejak hari Senin selalu bengong seperti orang yang lagi banyak kerjaan?"

"Ah maaf. Hanya saja, belakangan ini ada hal yang mengganguku. Itu saja..."

"Eh? Kalau ada masalah, ayo curhat aja _bro!_ Kamu naksir cewek 'kah? Gini-gini, aku ini Dokter Cinta loh!"

"Uumm... Ini... masalah pribadi. Aku merasa tidak enak jika membicarakannya ke orang lain. Tapi terima kasih..."

"Oh. Ya sudah."

* * *

Saat ini aku dan Yuuma telah sampai di kantin. Setelah mengambil makanan, kami pun segera duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di kantin; dekat pintu masuk.

Sambil makan, aku terus saja membayangkan hal yang terjadi pada hari Sabtu lalu. Kenapa ? Kenapa senpai itu menciumku secara terang-terangan ?! Apa dia masih sadar kalau aku ini cowok ?!

Apa aku harus, berhenti dari permaina- tidak. Aku harus menang. Aku ingin sekali senpai itu menjadi orang yang baik; tidak seperti sekarang.

"To, To. 'Masa hari Sabtu lalu, ada perempuan cantik di festival~! Rambutnya biru panjang dan yukata nya itu benar-benar _fit_ banget dengan dirinya~! Aih, dia murid kelas berapa 'ya~?"

...EEEEEHHH? Tu-tunggu! Rambut biru panjang ?!

"Ma-masa 'sih? Seperti apa tampangnya?" Tuhan, jika yang dia maksud adalah diriku, dengan senang hati, aku akan menggantung diriku di pohon sakura yang berada di depan sekolah !

Yuuma lalu menaruh sumpitnya di samping mangkuknya. Dengan tangan kanan yang mengusap-usap dagunya, dia akhirnya membalas.

"Cukup tinggi, ramping, mata biru, dan menawan tahu~! Aaaaahh~ Hampir mirip kamu 'tahu, To~!" AAAAHHH ! ITU MEMANG AKU ! AKU PASTI SECARA TIDAK SENGAJA MENABRAK YUUMAAAA !

"Yah. Maaf ya aku tidak bisa datang kemarin. Sungguh, aku minta maaf..." Jujur, aku merasa bersalah karena telah berbohong ke Yuuma-kun. Padahal dia orang yang baik, sementara aku berbohong kepadanya; padahal dia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang salah kepadaku.

Gakupo-senpai,_ this is all your fault !_

"Tidak apa-apa 'kok To. Oh iya, pas hari Sabtu kemarin, aku mengambil foto yang cukup banyak di festival. Mau kutunjukin 'nggak besok?"

Tanpa banyak kata, aku hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. Yuuma-kun, sungguhlah orang yang baik...

* * *

Setelah makan, aku pun teringat kalau aku ingin meminjam Buku Sastra untuk tugas Bahasa Inggris nanti. Bahasa Inggris ku sungguhlah buruk. Tugas sastra ini untuk memperbaiki nilai-nilai buruk ku.

"Anu Yuuma. Setelah makan, aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu. Kalau kau mau ke kelas, duluan saja nanti. Ada buku yang mau kupinjam."

"Oh oke sip~ _No problemo~_"

* * *

KRIEEKK

"Eh, Kaito-kun!"

"Meito-san, bagaimana kabar Anda?"

"Sehat dan baik-baik saja 'kok."

Yap. Sekarang aku sudah sampai di perpustakaan sekolah. Walaupun perpustakaan nya tidak terlalu luas, buku-buku yang ada disini lengkap banget. Tapi sayang, perpustakaan ini sering kali sepi.

Aku suka sekali kesini. Apalagi meminjam buku Sejarah nya. Top banget !

"Kaito-kun kali ini mau meminjam buku apa? Sejarah lagi?"

"Ehehe~ Sepertinya itu sudah menjadi ritual harian saya 'yah? Tidak, kali ini saya ingin meminjam buku tentang sastra Inggris."

"Hah? Tumben sekali. Apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan sastra?"

"Ya, sebenarnya saya ada tugas Bahasa Inggris tentang sastra. Lagipula, saya kemarin habis baca cerita buatan Shakespeare. Cukup terbawa suasana saya. Karya-karya nya menarik dan penuh ilham~"

"Hmm.. Sastra ada di rak 3, baris A dan B. Silahkan ambil~"

"Baik. Terima kasih Meito-san..."

* * *

"...jika tidak salah, rak 3 ada di paling belakang, sementara baris A dan B adalah barisan rak paling atas. Berarti harus naik tangga 'ya ?"

KRIIEEKK

Hmm...? Ada orang masuk ? Siapa kiranya ?

"Meito-san, bolehkah saya meminjam buku cerita Hamlet? Sonika-sensei memang tahu cara jitu untuk membuat murid-murid stress dengan sastra."

...loh...? Suara serendah ini. Jangan-jangan...!

"Gakupo-kun. Setidaknya berilah salam saat masuk. Kamu benar-benar harus merubah sifat mu itu."

MEH GOD ! TERNYATA MEMANG GAKUPO-SENPAI ! AAAHHH ! DARI SELURUH TEMPAT YANG AKU TAHU, KENAPA HARUS KETEMU DISINI ?!

BRUUK BRAAKK

Ah sial. Buku-buku nya nggak sengaja jatuh...! Aku juga posisi nya sudah diatas tangga ! Dia pasti akan datang kesini..

"...ada orang? Meito-san, siapa tadi yang masuk sebelum aku?"

"...tadi? Yang masuk...?" Meito-san kumohon, jangan bilang 'Shion Kaito'. Kumohon, jangan bilang 'Shion Kaito' !

"...yang masuk? Hanya seorang murid biasa 'kok Gakupo-kun. Memangnya kenapa?" Fiiuuuhh. Meito-san memang top~ Penyelamat nyawa~!

"Ah kukira si Shion. Padahal aku mau ngejahilin dia lagi..."

"..." eh ? Dia... mencari aku...?

"Hooo~ Seorang Gakupo mencari Shion? Ini cukup langka. _Are you perhaps intrested with Shion~?"_

Gyaaahhh ! Meito-saaann ! Bi-bicara apa 'sih ?! _No way, no, no, no!_

"...memang ini aneh, tapi, dia itu sifatnya cukup berbeda dengan murid yang selama ini kukenal. Hanya itu saja yang membuat ku tertarik. _**No more.**__"_

...orang aneh. Jujur, sifat ku itu aneh. Kadang bisa aneh, lumayan bisa bikin kesal orang lain, baik, dan lainnya. Sifat ku itu bisa berubah-ubah tahu... Aku remaja labil ! Apa yang membuatmu tertarik ?!

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya aku menemukan buku yang kucari. Dengan perlahan, aku segera turun dari tangga supaya tidak membuat senpai itu datang ke arah ku.

"Meito-san, buku tentang sastra ada di rak 3 'kan ? Ya sudah. Aku akan kesana."

Oh tent-UUUUEEEEHHH ?! Wawawawa! Ba-bagaimana ini ?! Se-sembunyi, tapi dimana ?!

Ah ! Aku lupa aku di tangga ! Tangga nya mulai goyah ! Aku akan jatuh !

"HUWAAAAAAA!"

"Eh? SHION?!"

* * *

"...eh? Kok, nggak sakit...?" Mataku masih terpejam. Masih tidak menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi entah mengapa, tubuhku terasa tidak menyentuh tanah. Lalu saat kubuka mataku, rasanya aku ingin mual...

"BAKASHION! Kamu ini... JANGAN PANIKAN SEPERTI IBU-IBU BEGITU!"

Kedua kaki ku ditahan oleh tangan kanan Gakupo-senpai. Sementara tangan kirinya menyangga punggung ku.

_...wait, hold on_. INI _BRIDAL STYLE_ KAAANN ?!

"Serius deh. Kamu ini benar-benar nggak elitis. Domba yang aneh."

Hu-huwaaa! Ini sungguh memalukan! _Bridal Style, why Bridal Style ?!_ Terinjak-injak sudah jiwa lelaki ku...

"MEITO-SAAN! Kata Anda, Makhluk Biru ini tidak ada di sini! Kenapa Anda berbohong?!"

"Wah, wah, wah. Sekalinya saya ingin coba untuk menjahili Sang Gakupo~ Tak kusangka kau akan bereaksi seperti itu~"

"_...I'll kill you,_ Meito-san. Tunggu saja..."

"Eh? Sudah tidak sabar~"

_"WHY YOU...?!"_

Entah kenapa, Gakupo yang sekarang berada dihadapan ku penuh dengan banyak emosi. Kesal, malu; tidak dingin dan _stoic_ seperti pertama kali aku mengenalnya. Ternyata, segarang apapun orang nya, setiap manusia pasti memiliki sisi yang lembut...

"Haha. Senpai ternyata memiliki banyak ekspresi yang tersembunyi~!"

Saat itu, aku tidak menyadari bahwa diwajahku terukir sebuah senyuman kecil. Ditangannya, sambil tersenyum. Serasa mustahil 'kan ?

Tapi kenyataan kembali menghantam ku lagi..

"Jangan tersenyum seperti kau telah akrab denganku, BaKaito."

BRUUUKK

"Aaaarrghhh!_ That hurts!"_ Kutarik kata-kata tadi. Senpai ini memang menyebalkan ! Seenaknya saja menjatuhkan ku begitu saja ! Memangnya aku karung beras ?!

"Haha~" Tawa Meito-san yang cukup keras terdengar; menggema di ruangan Perpustakaan. "Gakupo-kun ternyata cukup Tsundere, ya~? Ternyata, Sang Gakupo bisa tertarik dengan manusia biasa~"

"Sudahlah! Tadi aku hanya berniat meminjam buku Hamlet. Malah jadi pertunjukan bodoh seperti ini."

* * *

TEEEET TEEEET

"Nah itu sudah bel masuk. Kaito-kun, sudah waktu nya kau kembali ke kelas mu."

"Iya Meito-san. Aku akan segera berangkat."

"...jika pengalaman tadi cukup memalukan, tak akan kuceritakan 'kok. Itu akan menjadi rahasia kita bertiga."

"Meito-san, Anda memang pengertian~ Baiklah saya pergi~"

Seperti nya, di dunia ini, banyak juga hal-hal yang tidak bisa kita prediksi. Ada suatu kejutan tak terduga, dan misteri yang tak terduga. Hari ini merupakan hari yang cukup membuatku, entah mengapa, senang namun membuatku terkejut. Bahwa sekarang aku tahu...

...walaupun aku membencinya hingga ke akar-akarnya, senpai tidak seperti monster seperti yang kukira.

* * *

_Stage 7/12 : Completed._

* * *

**Huaaaahh~ Maaf jika chapter nya pendek! _Author_ hanya membuat ini sebagai_ filling_ saja QAQ #dikejarmassa. **

**Ahem, maaf jika saya hiatusnya kelamaan. Modem saat itu sedang rusak jadi tidak bisa _upload chapter_ baru . Sekali lagi, maafkan _Author_ jika chapter ini kurang greget dan pendek... #diiket.**

* * *

**Balasan Review. **

_**vermiehans :**_ Eh? Yukata kakak mirip dengan Kaito? Takdir macam apa ini? *bergaya ala Sherlock Holmes* #plaaak. Hoho, kalau kurang romantis, saya masih bisa usahakan lagi 'kok :3. _Kissu with no wig? _Siiippp~~~! Akan saya buat di c_hapter_ 9 atau 10~! *w*)b.

_**Hikari Shourai :**_ Hehe. Sekarang _review_ nya 45. Saya sungguh senang. Berarti banyak yang mau membaca dan meninggalkan kesan dan saran masing-masing~ *nangisdenganinguskeluar* #authormulaijorok. 2 menit? Hanya 2 menit? O.O _The power of surprise~_ #salah. Cabut status hiatus~! Cabut status hiatus~! #provokasiini #dilempar. Gakun kalau tsun-tsun dan sado 'kan tidak _mainstream_ kak =w= #dicincang.

_**Shiroi Karen :**_ Yo! Ini sudah di _update!_ Maaf jika kurang seru dan pendek. ( _ _ ) #author-terburuk.

_**Chalice07 :**_ Siapa 'sih yang tidak tergoda dengan muka manis nan imut Kaito~? #plak. Sang Uke terpasrah itu akan diraep nanti saat _chapter _terakhir. Tenang saja kak #inispoilerlagi. Saya akan perbaiki lagi bagian desahan~ Dan mau Len ngeperkaos Kaito? Hoooo... Ini menarik. Akan saya usahakan~!

_**juju :**_ Your teacher...? Wait, you read this while you're still in school? *blush* #eh? Don't worry, I'll make Gakupo take him. Slowly but effective... *w*.

_**NaHaZa :**_ Aaaah terima kasih~ *blushlagi* #dilemparkesumur. Maaf jika chapter ini pendek. Sungguh, maaaaaaff! ( _ _ )

_**babanana :**_ Selamat datang reader baru~! ( *w*)7 Terima kasih Anda telah menjadi sesatan saya #inimaksudnyaapa #plak. Maaf jika chapter ini pendek... ( _ _ )

* * *

_See you all in the next chapter~! _


End file.
